To Take A Mate
by Kalinshadow
Summary: He had no choice but to take her. Now he wanted to break her. The question is. Could you keep your head when fighting the Lord of the Western Lands for your freedom? COMPLETE! PLEASE REVIEW! All characters are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own Inuyasha or the art/stories I present. I own nothing but my own imagination.
1. Chapter 1

**To Take A Mate**

Written By: Kalinshadow

All characters are the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi

**CHAPTER 1: TAKEN**

**(Sesshomaru)**

"So are we doing this or what?" A gruff voice whined near his ear.

"Hnnn."

"Ah let's get this shit over with. If Kagome finds out about this she's going to purify me into the next era."

"Be silent."

Looking out across the rows of vegetables being tended by a few dozen filthy farmers, he spotted her. Where her companions were tanned and diminutive, she was tall and very pale. She bent gracefully down, helping an elderly human woman to her feet. His vision strained over several miles to see her face clearly. Her eyes were ever-so-slightly bigger than a normal human's and her skin, a touch too luminescent. A thick, waist length braid fell forward over her shoulder as she straightened back up.

Like the buzzing of an insect, the voice a few branches below him spoke again.

"Dammit, when you bullied me into helping you take a mate I had no idea you actually meant you were going to _take_ her. Kidnapping wasn't part of the deal."

"Stop your whining Inuyasha. This matter was explained to you by the council was it not? Do not bore me with your sentimental human concerns." He could bear no more of his half-brothers protestations.

"Sentimental huh? You just wait until…"

Inuyasha's voice died as the woman lifted her head and peered around her from beneath the brim of wide straw hat. Her long, graceful neck swiveled back and forth as if sensing danger. Eyes, the color of moss after a storm, gazed into the distance and settled upon the ridge behind which they concealed themselves.

"Hnnn."

It seemed that perhaps this human _was_ unique. Her delicate lips moved gently and the farmers around her picked up their tools and left the field with furtive glances behind them. She shouldered the basket the elderly woman had been filling and turned smoothly, towards her village.

"Let's go!" The fool half-breed all but shouted as he clumsily jumped from branch to branch, down the ancient oak.

Sighing, the Demon Lord silently drifted to the forest floor. Following the wide trail his imbecile, hanyou brother cut through the trees Sesshomaru easily caught up to the whelp. It seemed that the boy intended to follow the ridge around the village and enter from the east. It was as good a plan as any and Sesshomaru saw no reason to object. He had hoped the half-breed would obtain some refinement over the last century but it appeared his hopes were in vain. At least his aptitude for battle strategy had improved.

Once the dirty village, with its mud-filled streets, were between them and the setting sun, they had nothing to do but watch and wait until nightfall. Idly Sesshomaru studied the tiny dwelling places the humans called homes; weak wooden structures with woven grass and crude clay tiles for roofs. There were screens for windows and in the case of the larger huts, rough wooden doors. The smells of cooking meats and various plant based dishes wafted on the breeze and Sesshomaru heard his brothers stomach growl. He smirked. What must it be like to feel such weakness?

The only sustenance he required was the occasional nip of blood. It didn't matter what kind. Human blood, demon blood, animal blood: all where very much the same as fuel. However, he didn't consume human blood as he found it distasteful and demon blood came with a mass of politics. Drinking animal blood once every few decades, while unpleasant, had served his purposes thus far. Once he'd mated, though, the need to find outside nourishment would cease to be an issue. He would simply exchange blood with his mate as required.

Sesshomaru was roused from his thoughts by an incessant scratching twenty feet above his head.

"Hey, ain't it time yet? The lamps have been out a while. Know which house she's in?" It was barely a whisper.

"She will be in the largest residence, towards the center . She is the daughter of the Lord here. Make no noise Inuyasha. I have no wish to harm her kin."

"Heh. That would make the mating night a real party. Listen, I can be quiet if you…." Inuyasha growled and jumped from the tree to follow his, high and mighty, older brother into the silent village.

It took only moments for them to come upon the house. Sesshomaru sneered. Lord indeed. He pointed at the roof of the hovel and again at the rear door. He had no notion of what the girl was capable of but he wasn't going to allow her to get away.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: A BROTHER'S AID**

**(Inuyasha)**

Inuyasha took a position by the back door, leaned against the wall and put his hands up the sleeves of his kimono. Only the slight brush of air across his face told him when Sesshomaru jumped to the second story of the mansion. He took and deep breath and sniffed. What was he doing here? This was all, wrong, just wrong. He replayed the last two days in head.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_"Kagome. This Sesshomaru requires the assistance of Inuyasha in order to take a mate. It will take two days at the most. Would that be agreeable to you?"_

_ Inuyasha just stood there, too shocked to say anything. Sesshomaru…. take a mate? He needed help? What in hell would the Lord of the stinkin' West need the help of a half-breed for? Before he could get the question out though, a high pitched squeal pierced the air and Sesshomaru was being forcefully hugged by a gleeful Kagome. _

_"Of course he'll help you. You're going to get married? To who? Will I get a chance to meet her? Take as long as you need!" _

_"Now wait a damn minute! I'm not helping that bastard do anything! You can forget it Sesshomaru! 'Sides whatta ya need me for anyway?" Inuyasha shouted angrily._

_"Inuyasha! Your brother asked you for help! You've got to help him!"_

_"Half-brother." The two males said in unison. _

_"Half-brother, whole brother, cousin, I don't care." Kagome screamed. "If you don't go with him and help him with whatever he needs don't even bother coming home Inuyasha! Got that?" _

_ The hanyou looked at his very pregnant wife and sighed. He was going to have to go with that rat-bastard. Kagome didn't need a subjugation charm to make him do her bidding anymore but he wouldn't put it past her to slip it back on him in his sleep. His shoulders slumped. _

_"Fine." He scowled. "But you gotta go stay with Sango and Miroku while I'm gone. I don't want you here by yourself. Kay?" _

_ Kagome rolled her eyes, smiled, then wished them a safe trip. _

_ An hour outside of Edo Inuyasha shouted upward, "Alright Sesshomaru! You gonna tell me where we're going and why you need ME to find a mate?" _

_"It is simple Inuyasha. I require a male demon of my father's blood to stand with me at council when I am assigned a female. It is customary. As you are the only living male on my father's side you will have to suffice." The Daiyoukai replied coldly. _

_"Heh. Bet that stings. I might enjoy this after all. A chance to see the great Lord of The West grovel in front of the Council." The half-breed smirked. He'd never been to Council- never even been in the South where court was held. _

_"This Sesshomaru shall do no such thing. If you value your life Inuyasha you will keep a civil tongue in your hanyou face. The Daiyoukai Council will not think twice before ending your pathetic existence." The low monotone of his half-brother's voice was even more glib than usual, if that was possible. _

_ Inuyasha thought while leaping from tree to tree. Sesshomaru needed a male from their father's blood to be assigned a mate? Did that mean he didn't get to choose for himself? He decided that there must be much more to his brother's life than he knew. _

_ It didn't take long before they reached the boundaries of the Southern Lord's domain. Once there, Sesshomaru descended to the forest floor and walked a few feet in front of Inuyasha. It pissed him off but since he had no idea where they were headed he figured he'd let it slide,…. this once. _

_ They traveled like this for half a day and finally crested a ridge above a large valley. Inuyasha was impressed. Dead center of a cluster of enormous buildings was a palace like he'd never seen before. The roofs were gilded and the towering pillars were made of red granite. It seemed to be about a square mile in width, several levels high and surrounded by miles of perfectly tended gardens and walkways. All the buildings below were impressive but the main palace left him stunned. Even the towering structures from Kagome's time couldn't compare to what he saw below. Inuyasha gaped, until he saw the smug look on the Daiyoukai's face. _

_ They traveled down into the valley, passed through a barrier and were intercepted by a troop of demon guards. They eyed the half-breed with suspicion and obvious contempt. Sesshomaru acted as if he noticed nothing and Inuyasha decided to ignore the insult as well. He was sure that he'd get that treatment from everyone here. He couldn't take them all on. 'Sides he was used to it by now. _

_ When they were finally at ground level Inuyasha was surprised to see a palanquin waiting to carry them to the palace. _

_"Lord Sesshomaru you've arrived!" A familiar voice croaked. "Mi'Lord, I have arranged an escort for you and rooms in the palace proper, so that you may refresh before your audience with the Grand Council mi'lord! Mi'lord?"_

_"Very-well Jaken. Let us be off." Sesshomaru said blandly. "Inuyasha, you will accompany me in the palanquin. Jaken, lower the curtains. _

_Jaken's mouth fell open in shock. "but mi'lord, wouldn't it be more fitting for the half-breed to walk behind the palanquin?"_

_ Sesshomaru merely looked at the toad and gestured for Inuyasha to enter. _

_"Hmph." Probably doesn't want to be seen with me in the streets, thought Inuyasha. _

_ The box shaped platform tilted sharply and the hanyou swore. A stern glare from the Daiyoukai opposite him warned the younger brother to watch his language. The Lord of the Western Lands kept his usual bored expression but Inuyasha couldn't help but stare through the nearly opaque vale. _

_ Everywhere he looked he saw different kinds of youkai going about what seemed like daily life. The higher Daiyoukai were separated from the lesser demons and Inuyasha even smelled a few half-breeds among the laborers. He growled under his breath but kept his peace. Before he knew it they'd arrived at the grand palace, where to his shock, they were carried up the many steps and delivered in front of the massive open doors. Attendants rushed out to meet them and Inuyasha heard that Jaken thing telling them what to do. _

_ They were led inside and Inuyasha was again grudgingly walking behind his half-brother. He tried not to look impressed but the hanyou was pretty sure he wasn't doin' a very good job. The cool, smooth, marble floors felt strange under his feet and the sound of Sesshomaru's shoes clicking irritated him. The Lord of the Western Lands walked stiffly up a bunch of stairs and down a lotta winding halls. Inuyasha had fully lost his sense of direction before Jaken stopped, opening a set of ornate doors. _

_"Here we are Lord Sesshomaru! May I be of service to you in any other way Mi'lord?" The toad squealed. _

_"Yes, Jaken. Find some food for the hanyou. And Jaken, make sure it is edible." Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha's surprise. _

_"Very well Mi'lord. I will do my very best to find some." _

_ Lesser demons ran around carrin' stuff and offering it to Sesshomaru. Steaming towels on shining trays were presented by female servant's clad in revealing robes. It made Inuyasha sick. None of them offered him anything and he didn't care. _

_He sat cross legged on the floor ignoring the fancy pillows piled around the huge room. _

_ "Inuyasha. We will have an audience with the Council shortly. Clean yourself up. I refuse to be presented next to a… you… like that."_

_ Inuyasha bristled but Sesshomaru disappeared into one of the side rooms before he could say anything. Fine. He wouldn't mind shakin' off a little dirt. He'd gotten used to being clean. Kagome wouldn't let him in the house unless he washed. He was shown to some kinda clean-up room. On a low pillar, stood a steaming pool of water and a squatty female toad demon, who looked a lot like Jaken, handed him a dry cloth. Inuyasha scrubbed his face and neck and shook out his red kimono before washing his hands and arms. He looked down at his bare feet and winced. They were muddy and his claws were caked with dirt. Perching like a bird on the pillar he awkwardly stuck his feet in the hot water and tried to scrub the black smudges off his paws. _

_ Ah! Why was he doin' any of this crap anyway! If Sesshomaru wanted him there he could just deal with him how he was. Besides, he only came because Kagome would murder him if he didn't do what Sesshomaru asked. _

_ "That bastard!" _

_Sesshomaru knew that if he'd asked himself, he'd have gotten shut down real quick, so the ass-hole had gone straight to Kagome. Inuyasha caught an angry look from the toad female across the room. He growled at her. Drying off his feet he walked out of the cleaning room and waited for the daiyoukai to come back. Food lay on the carved table and Inuyasha stuffed his face. _

_ Tall doors off the main room swung open and Sesshomaru glided out, smug faced. He wore a red outfit similar to Inuyasha's. The hanyou gaped and Sesshomaru held out a pair of red shoes. _

_"Put these on." The Western Lord ordered. "And take that off." He pointed at Tetsusaiga. _

_"Over my dead body!" Inuyasha growled. _

_"That is very likely if your enter the Council chamber armed Inuyasha." His half-bother said evenly. _

_"What is this? I knew it! This is some way of getting my Tetsusaiga isn't it?" Inuyasha bellowed. "Well it ain't gonna happen!"_

_"Do not be dense little brother. I have no interest whatsoever in your inferior weapon." Sesshomaru sneered. _

_Taking a deep breath Inuyasha saw that Sesshomaru was without his own swords. Reluctantly he placed his father's fang on the table in front of him. _

_"Very good. Shall we go? We are summoned." _

_ Inuyasha quickly crammed his feet in the red shoes and frowned at the strangeness of not feeling the ground under him. He decided, he hated shoes. How did Sesshomaru live with these things on his paws all the time? _

_These snooty Lords and their stupid ideas. He shuffled alongside Sesshomaru, determined not to trail behind him like some kinda servant. The floor was slick though and Inuyasha was afraid of falling._

_ A side glance from his brother told Inuyasha he wasn't doin' any better fittin' in than he had when they got there. The half-human man held his head high though. He wasn't about to let these self-righteous ass-holes make him feel like he wasn't good enough. _

_ Sesshomaru walked fast and soon they were let into an enormous hall, one end filled with so many plush pillows and cushions Inuyasha nearly missed the demons sitting on them. Perched atop the large pile were six very old looking Daiyoukai, dressed in silk and wearing headdresses made of gold. _

_ Sesshomaru walked up to the group and bowed. Inuyasha was so shocked by his older brother, he nearly forgot to bow himself. Instinct saved him. It seemed he'd done the right thing because his half-brother glanced to the side and gave the smallest of nods. Once Sesshomaru straightened Inuyasha waited a split second and stood himself. _

_"Be seated Lord of the West. Be seated hanyou." The oldest looking, demoness said softly. She was a panther demon and her eyes reflected the candle light. Inuyasha noticed her nose seemed flattened and her fangs hung over her bottom lip. He looked away when her yellow eyes flitted to him. _

_"Elders," Sesshomaru began. "This Sesshomaru was summoned and has come before you. The missive you sent suggested that you have decided I am to be assigned a mate. While I obey the will of this Council, I humbly ask you to reconsider. This Sesshomaru does not wish to be mated at this time."_

_"Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. It is the decision of this Council that you be mated. We have heard your objections, so we shall go against protocol and explain our decision. You have been honored in this. We do not explain ourselves often." The Bear high-demon next to the panther-ess rumbled. _

_"You are most magnanimous Lord Yagami." Sesshomaru bowed his head again. _

_Inuyasha tried to decide whether he should bow again too but before he had the chance the Panther demoness began. _

_"As you are well aware our numbers are declining. The Daiyoukai fight each other and as well as humans. I am sure you are also aware that we higher demons are only capable of bearing one perhaps two offspring. This has left us without the ability to sustain our way of life. Your Sire was well respected and passed his considerable power onto you Sesshomaru and to a much lesser extent, this hanyou."_

_ What did she just say? Inuyasha wanted to shred that cat into ribbons with his claws. Sesshomaru tensed waiting for the outburst he knew would come from his younger brother. When it didn't happen he let out a nearly silent breath. _

_A Serpent Daiyoukai hissed. "You are educated on the origins of all demonic beings?" It wasn't really a question. It was what Miroku called- rhetorical. _

_"In the beginning of life, Kami graced the earth with her mighty children the Tenshi. These great spirits were to be the masters and protectors of all life. What the Gods didn't anticipate, however, was that the Tenshi would grow attached to the beings who lived on this plane and would eventually mate with them. Those who mated with humans merely diluted their blood, tainting it." _

_ Inuyasha clenched his fist but said nothing. He was more curious than offended. _

_ The Panther demoness took up the explanation again purring. "But those who took mates of pure animal bloodlines became demons. Only one out of every thousand human-Tenshi half-breeds became youkai but those youkai were the most powerful of us all; thus creating Daiyoukai. The rest of the offspring were no different than full humans in most respects. Eventually the great Daiyoukai took mates of the lesser Youkai and the Tenshi blood was further diluted. Kami took notice of what was happening here on the earth and ordered the Great Spirits back to the heavens. Very rarely do they visit this plane as messengers of the gods. Yet, Tenshi being what they are, they, even to this day, desire human and animal company. As such, very rare cases of human-Tenshi mating, resulting in offspring, still exist." _

_"You Sesshomaru are the son of one of the greatest Daiyoukai to walk this realm in millennia. Tenshi blood flows strongly in your line. It is plainly evident in your appearance. As this is the case, it is upon you to strengthen our numbers and take a powerful and fertile mate. This council has chosen such a mate for you." _

_ Inuyasha saw his older brother's hands clench into fists. Sesshomaru dug his claws into his own palms, drawing blood. It dripped down his wrists and pooled onto his already red kimono. _

_ It was the bear demon who concluded the speech. "We have become aware of a human-Tenshi female who is unmated and showing signs of unique qualities. It is the decision of this council that you acquire this female and mate her as soon as possible. As she may be the savior of our species. "_

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

Inuyasha heard a soft scuffle on the balcony above and saw his half-brother glide smoothly to the ground carrying an unmoving bundle. He winced. Yup. Kagome was definitely going to murder him.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: BAGGAGE**

**(Sesshomaru)**

The bundle in his arms was still and light. If not for the steady beating of the human's heart Sesshomaru might have thought he'd denied her breath for too long. As it was, he was unused to any sort of violence against women; human or demoness. It was not uncommon among demon kind but Sesshomaru had little contact with females of any species and enjoyed the quiet absence of the opposite sex.

He was not inclined to tolerate the demands most females seemed to place on their mates, nor did he intend to tolerate them from this _human_. It was unacceptable that he had been burdened with this lower being as his mate for life. He was informed that most human-Tenshi offspring had lifespans nearly matching those of youkai. An eternity to be encumbered with this… this… baggage. Though the logic behind the Council's decision was sound, Sesshomaru could not help but be enraged by it. As far as he could tell, this woman was nothing more than a slightly enhanced human.

Inuyasha fell further and further behind and it galled Sesshomaru who was looking for someone to vent his frustration on.

"Hanyou. Can you not move faster or is my pace too much for you?" He sniped in his most smug tone.

"Heh." Inuyasha huffed catching up. "Don't you hanyou me Sesshomaru. Your future mate is a half-breed."

Sesshomaru growled. It was true. There was nothing he could say in reply, so he kept silent.

"Don't worry big brother. At least she's pretty. She could be a troll. Heh heh,"

"Pretty? Hardly. She might as well be a troll as far as I am concerned."

"If you say so." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. The person the hanyou truly felt sorry for was the Tenshi girl in his bastard brothers arms. Her life was going to be shit. And so was his if his wife found out.

_I shall mate her, pup her and leave her somewhere I don't have to look at her._ Sesshomaru thought angrily. _She is fortunate enough to have the Lord of the Western Lands for a mate. She will want for nothing. _He told himself. _That does not mean, I must endure her company any longer than it takes to gain her consent to the mating and get her with child._

Gaining consent was the regrettable part. A successful mating ritual would not work without two willing partners and true heirs could not be produced without it. The coming months would be next to unbearable for him. At least it would not take long to woo her. Human women frequently fell for lesser demons. No human, whatever her linage would be able to resist his attentions for long.

When the hanyou's village lay a dozen miles to the east, Sesshomaru bid the half-breed a curt farewell. Before the whelp took his leave however, he spoke in an uncharacteristically civil tone.

"Listen Sesshomaru. I know you hate humans and I think you are an ass hole but I can accept it. But I want ya to remember somethin'. _She_ had no idea this was gonna happen. She didn't ask to be stuck with you. She ain't responsible for any of it."

"Hnnn." Sesshomaru responded.

"One more thing you…. I'd be grateful if you didn't tell Kagome I helped you, ya know, snatch her."

Despite himself, the corners of the Lord's mouth curved upward. Without a reply, he turned west, streaking across the sky like a shooting star.

**(Sesshomaru)**

When Sesshomaru finally arrived at his palace, he was in no mood to deal with anyone. He smelled and required rest. Nor did he want to be anywhere near the girl when she woke. No doubt she would be frightened and he did not care to hear her crying. So when Jaken rushed out of the mansion followed by a half dozen other servants the Daiyoukai dumped the women into the first pair of arms he came to. Then he headed across the marble entry, toward the stairs that led to his personal quarters.

"Jaken. See to it she has suitable living arrangements,… somewhere far from my apartment. I do not wish to be bothered with her presence until she is clean, calmed and accepting of her new situation." With that the Lord of the Western Lands strode towards his rooms without a backward glance.

"Y-yes Mi'lord."

**(Jaken)**

Well now what was he going to do? Lord Sesshomaru had left a dirty human in his care for who knew how long.

"Put her in the east wing." he barked to the female otter demon holding the sleeping human. "And remove anything valuable from her rooms."

"You there. Find some materials and bar the windows and doors." He shouted orders to various servants passing by. The household scurried to complete their tasks. "You! Find Rin. She can make herself useful for a change and sit with the woman until she awakens!"

Before long, the girl, who was to become the Lady of the Western Lands, lay washed, dressed and curled up in a very large bed, filled with downy pillows and guarded by Sesshomaru's teenage ward.

**(Sesshomaru)**

Once in his rooms Sesshomaru removed his weapons and armor and changed into his plain white kimono and hakama. Having washed himself thoroughly, to rid himself of the stench of humans, he lay sprawled on his opulent bed. Eyes closed, he cleared his mind and entered his dreamless sleep. At dawn he would formulate a strategy. His goal: woo the human, mate her and pup her as soon as possible. Then he was free to leave until the birth of his first heir. For her sake, she had better produce a pure Daiyoukai.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: CAPTIVE**

**(Kimiko)**

The first thing Kimiko registered was a pounding headache and tender neck. Eventually she noted how silky her bedding was and how soft her futon had become. She groaned and turned over. Sunlight poured in her bedroom window and shone directly on her face. She groaned again. Why was it so bright? Her bed chambers faced west. It wasn't until that moment that she remembered the terror she'd felt the night before. She sat up quickly and immediately regretted it. Hands on her temples she relived her nightmare.

She'd awakened to find a figure standing over her bed and a hard hand clamped across her mouth. In a moment of panic she tried to scream past the gag and kicked out with all her might, making contact with something solid. She heard a soft growl and the last thing she remembered was something squeezing her throat, blocking her windpipe. Without air, the darkness claimed her mind in mere moments. Then she had dreams of flying and of being very cold. Breathing hard, she forced her tender eyes open and wildly tried to access her surroundings.

"It's alright. You are safe. No one is going to hurt you." A voice soothed from across the room. "You must be thirsty. Would you like some water?"

Kimiko's heart hammered in her chest. Still trying to make sense of the blurry shapes around her she realized that she was in-fact very thirsty. Her throat burned and she could barely keep from choking. She coughed and nodded her head, bringing on another bout of stabbing pain between her eyes. She whimpered. Her vision blurred in time with the pounding in her head and every sound seemed as though it came from under water. She flinched as cool hands touched her face and brought a clay bowl to her lips. She drank deeply and when the bowl was empty tried to ask for more. Barely a croak escaped her raw throat.

"Here, it's alright. Drink slowly. There is plenty and I don't want you to be sick. That wouldn't do your poor throat any good at all." The voice soothed and Kimiko relaxed a little, realizing the girl was right. Whoever she was, she felt concerned, and she was trying to help.

The voice hissed and gingerly touched her throat. "What was he thinking?" She mumbled. "How could he do this to a woman?" The girl's gentle aura was momentarily spiked with anger.

When the second bowl was empty, Kimiko felt marginally better. She jumped slightly and then exhaled as a cool cloth was placed on her forehead. After a moment the girl said gently, "I'm going to tie a scarf around your eyes. Don't be frightened, it will block out the sunlight and help with your head."

The captive nodded and something silky slid across her lids. Blessedly the darkness lessened the pain. The cool cloth returned to her forehead and another was placed on her throat. She was guided back into a laying position and a very soft pillow was placed beneath her head and under her knees.

"There now, that's better. Now listen, my Lady, you are in no danger. My name is Rin. I am going to look after you until you are well again. I sense that you are in real pain. If you would like I can have the palace healer put together a sleeping drought mixed with something for your head. If you would prefer to remain conscious I can give you something to dull the pain or nothing at all. Your name is Lady Sohma, Kimiko righht? Well my Lady, the choice is yours."

As much as her head hurt, Kimiko had absolutely no intention of drinking any kind of potion until she knew where she was and who had her. Gingerly she shook her head and placed a hand over her mouth to sign that she didn't want anything at all.

"Very well. I wish to rub some ointment over the bruises on your neck. Would that be alright?" Rin said softly.

In response, Kimiko lifted the damp cloth from her throat wincing. Within moments gentle fingers were messaging a thick herb scented paste onto her neck. It warmed slightly as it was rubbed in and eased the tenderness considerably. Maybe she should have taken the pain mixture after all. She sensed the girl's honesty and genuine concern.

No. She needed to find out where she was. She had to get back to her father. It took a tremendous effort but after a fit of wheezing she managed to get out, "Where am I?" in a raspy whisper.

"Uh, I'm not sure I'm supposed to tell you. Master Jaken didn't tell me not to though. Very well. You are in the Palace of Lord Sesshomaru. He is the keeper of the Western Lands and my adopted father. I don't know the specifics of how you got here and I'm not sure why you've come but I promise you that no harm will come to you. I was rescued by Lord Sesshomaru when I was a child and he has never hurt me. He is kind and fair. Whatever has happened in the past, he will protect you now."

Her throat felt better by the minute and Kimiko whispered, "Home. Please?" then grimaced. Maybe her throat wasn't feeling that great after all.

"Well I don't know where your old home is but I'm pretty sure you will be living here from now on."

Tears leaked from under the blindfold and the kidnapped girl shook her head as much as she could before passing out from the pain.

She was shaken awake gently and the blindfold was removed from her eyes. The room around her was blessedly dark and her head felt much better. Kimiko slowly opened her lids and found she was able to focus. The damp cloths were removed and she heard the girl, Rin was her name, murmur a question. It took a minute to piece it together. The girl asked again.

"Do you need to relieve yourself? I can help you to a chamber pot."

She didn't realize how badly she needed to make water until it was mentioned but the urge nearly overwhelmed her, "yes please, Rin."

Small but strong arms wrapped around her and half carried her to a small closet with a seat. She relieved herself not even caring that she wasn't alone. When she finished, the girl helped her back to the bed and gave her water.

"I have some warm broth here if you are up to it. I think it would go a long way toward soothing your throat." Rin asked.

Kimiko nodded and allowed the young woman to care for her. She sipped the warm liquid moaning as it went down. This girl, perhaps fifteen or sixteen, felt real joy at helping others and there was something else… hope? The girl was hopeful something good would happen. Kimiko wondered what the sweet thing could want.

When she was through, Rin asked her to drink some herbal tea, telling her it would help her pain. Kimiko decided it couldn't hurt. If they were going to poison her they could have just as easily put something in the broth. The warm tea tingled on the way down and she sighed as the tenderness abated. At last she was able to breathe clearly.

"Better?" The young girl questioned.

The Lady nodded blinking. She looked around her. She was in a grand room with elegant walls and high ceilings. The bed she sat on was larger than any she'd ever seen. The bedclothes were lavish and soft. Even the chair, occupied by her nurse, was impressive. The child herself, clad in a light blue-checked robe, was normal looking. Kimiko found herself relieved and comforted by this. Rin had black hair and large dark eyes. There was a scar above her right eyebrow and her smile, though a tad crooked, was sweet. Somehow, Kimiko was without a doubt that Rin, would not hurt her. More, she was immediately convinced that this kind girl had her best interests in mind.

"You said I was in a castle? How did I come here? Someone abducted me from my father's house. Why can't I go home? Rin, I'm frightened." Tears made tracks down her cheeks and regret filled the girl's aura.

"I'm very sorry Lady Sohma. I don't know why this happened to you. I've been told that you were brought here to become the new Mistress of this castle. You can't leave and you won't be allowed to go home. But I know you will be happy here. Don't be afraid. Lord Sesshomaru won't ever hurt you again. He gave me his word. Please don't cry Kimiko, you will make your headache return and your throat will hurt more if you cry."

The girl was right. Kimiko knew it but she couldn't help herself. She made no noise, just rolled over in the bed facing away from her caregiver.

"You need some time alone. I will go to the kitchen and see about the cook making you something soft to eat. Fish stew maybe." And with that the girl, left.

Kimiko cried for what seemed like hours but couldn't have been more than fifteen or twenty minutes. Slowly the tears stopped and she dried her tender eyes. Taking a deep breath, she took a good look around. Logically she accessed her predicament. She wasn't the type to cry about anything. In-fact she despised crying. It made her feel weak. She sat up and came to the next natural conclusion. If they weren't going to let her go, she would have to escape.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: SUBMIT**

**(Sesshomaru)**

The sun rose over the tree tops while Lord Sesshomaru stood unmoving on a balcony that looked over the eastern gardens. He heard the animal life stir and the birds chirping. A cool breeze caressed his face, yet, he remained unaffected. Five days had come and gone since the woman was installed in the palace. It came to his attention on the second day that his ward had been commissioned to look after the girl. It made sense. Not only were the two women the only humans within a hundred miles but Rin had a special talent for soothing and caring for people. It only seemed fitting too, as the woman he was to mate would eventually become something of a mother to the child. Oddly he noted that his future mate could be no more than five, perhaps six years older than the girl he'd somehow adopted.

Rin….. she was human _and_ a female. Sesshomaru still found it strange to be around her. Rin's giving and obedient nature made her… acceptable company. She asked for nothing and required very little to keep her happy. More than that. She didn't get in his way. Maybe, if he was fortunate, Rin would positively influence this woman.

Sighing, he turned and walked back into his bedchamber. He rang the bell for Jaken to attend him and took a bath. Today was the day. Rin informed him that this…Ki…, the human, would be well enough to join him in the main dining hall. Sesshomaru detested human food but he would sit and eat enough to keep up appearances.

The Lord donned a brilliant purple kimono and hakama. His sash was a deep emerald green. Jaken combed out his long silver hair and sprinkled him with some herb scented water. Today was the day he began to court his future mate. Most likely, he would mark her within the week.

Deciding whether he should wear one his swords, he remembered he'd left his armor on the balcony and stepped out to retrieve it. As he did so, he saw a streak of red shoot across the garden clearing and sprint for the trees. He snarled and jumped the rail, landing easily on his feet. Within seconds he was behind the girl who was hurling herself through the trees at break neck speed. Vaguely he noticed that she ran a great deal faster than the average human. It made no difference, he was on her in seconds. She screamed and kicked out at him as his arms enclosed her. He growled when her head popped backward slamming into his mouth. It appeared she was a great deal stronger than the average human as well. Then it happened, he felt a sting on his left forearm- the one he'd only recently regrown. A tearing in his flesh surprised him enough that he dropped her. She'd bit him! The damn woman had drawn blood!

He growled in rage and dashed after her. She would pay for wounding him. He wouldn't maim her but she'd never attempt to hurt him again. He caught up with her and slammed into her back, knocking them both to the leaf strewn earth. She was ready though and tried to stab him in the eye with a sharp stick she'd apparently picked up. The Daiyoukai caught the tiny woman's arm with ease and twisted it sharply behind her back. She bucked beneath him and tried in vain to squirm and fight her way free.

The Tenshi thrashed and hissed like some wild thing. Finally he'd had enough. He released a sharp menacing growl that rumbled from deep within his chest. It grew louder until it drowned out any sound she made.

**(Kimiko)**

"Submit." The Lord atop her snarled.

"No! Leave me alone! Let me go!"

"Submit!" He growled louder, while pressing all his weight down on her back; wrenching her arm painfully. She struggled to breath with her face in damp soil.

Any chance she had of escaping vanished in the blink of an eye. Refusing to give her jailer the satisfaction of seeing her cry, she just went limp and stopped struggling. She hoped he would let her up and ease her burning arm but he lay atop her holding her down until her eyes began to water.

"Submit woman!" He growled softly directly into her ear.

"Submit? I am submitting. I give up." She whispered dejectedly.

"Bare your neck." Came the voice.

"What?" By then she could hear sounds of others coming closer. He wrenched her arm again, causing her to cry out.

She didn't know exactly what he was asking but she desperately wanted him off her before he broke her arm. So, she extended her neck as far as she could to one side; exposing as much of it as possible. Then the man atop her did the very last thing she expected. He licked her! She was still bewildered when he got up and pulled her roughly to her feet.

The feel of blood rushing back into her arm was nearly as painful as when the monster had twisted it. Tears stung her eyes again, and again she refused to cry in front of this man…. this… not a man. He grabbed the hair at the base of her neck and pulled her head back to look at him. She groaned.

Large golden eyes peered angrily down at her, set within an angular, almost feminine face. A blue crescent moon graced his brow and vivid purple markings slashed downward on both cheeks. The hair that framed his face and faintly stuck to his forehead was a shocking silvery-white and above his long lashes where streaks of red. He was beautiful and he was terrifying.

**(Sesshomaru)**

Something snapped in his chest. He felt it loosen and the rage drain away instantly; the moment she'd exposed her neck to him. It was as if... everything was suddenly right inside him and his vision swirled. Then he did something absurd. He'd licked her. It seemed completely natural. The human woman ran from him, fought him, bitten him and tried to stab him but just like that, he licked her? What was this thing: this female that caused him to do something so irrational? Sesshomaru grabbed the hair at the nape of her neck wrenching her face up to meet his.

What he saw surprised him more than tasting her had. Bright green eyes glared up at him. Her skin was smooth and milky and her delicate cheek bones framed large, inviting lips. Loose strands of auburn hair did nothing to mar her looks. Even with her forehead creased in a grimace, she was quite simply, beautiful. His eyes followed the graceful line of her jaw down to her long neck and he winced. Angry purple and yellow bruises covered her throat. He instantly let go of her hair and she inhaled sharply. The human fell toward the ground before he reached out and caught her. Scooping her up in one movement he clutched the creature tightly and turned to walk back through the trees. It surprised him to see how far she'd run before he'd intercepted her.

Half way back to his palace, his retainers and Rin caught up to them. Jaken and the others were apologetic but Rin looked horror struck. She stared him in the face and then down at the human, held captive in his arms. Seeing that the woman was unharmed, if a tad dirty, her face relaxed and took on a relieved expression. What had the child expected?

Rin came to him several days before and asked him why he'd hurt the woman. When he didn't answer, she'd quietly asked him never to do it again. He'd nodded_. Does Rin think that this Sesshomaru would go back on his word? _He scoffed_. _Though, it would seem he _had_ seriously injured the Tenshi.

The idea tugged at him and made him angry. Not at Rin, but at the creature in his arms who caused all this trouble. He put the woman down and pushed her towards Jaken before turning to leave.

Rin wrapped her arms around the Lady and whispered softly, "Oh Kimi-Chan, why did you run? I told you Lord Sesshomaru would be angry with you if you tried to get away from here."

The human-Tenshi half-breed looked up, directly into The Lord of The West's eyes and sneered. "I won't just sit around and be his slave. He can go back to hell where he belongs."

The servants who heard her words gasped. Even Rin looked shocked. "Kimi-Chan you mustn't say such a thing to Lord Sesshomaru."

"Kill me then. If you hate me so much. Do whatever it is you wanted when you stole me away from my father, then kill me. Until you do, I won't sit idly by and do your bidding. I am not property to be taken and put on a shelf."

Sesshomaru's future mate issued him a direct challenge right there in front of his household. Yet it did not anger him. How odd.

**(Kimiko)**

"Hnnn." Was the only reply he gave as he turned and walked smoothly back across the lawn, his clothing somehow perfectly straight, his hair un-mussed.

Rin collected her charge, guiding her back into the castle and up to her rooms. It had taken Kimiko days of searching, only to realize that her chambers were completely escape-proof. Eventually she'd come to the conclusion that she would have to act as if she was going along with them and escape when they let their guard down.

So when Rin led her to the wide staircase that morning, to meet with the Lord of the West for breakfast, then rushed off exclaiming that she'd left "_Kimi-Chan's"_ fan in the dressing room, the captive saw her chance.

Lady Sohma ran through the nearest door that led to the gardens and launched herself toward the trees as fast as her legs could carry her. She had always been fast- always known she was special that way. She screamed and raged inside her head. It had only been bad timing and horrible luck that _HE_ saw her. Next time, she'd be sure the monster wasn't anywhere nearby. Next time, she'd be more careful.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: A USELESS EMOTION**

**(Sesshomaru)**

It was dark. Sesshomaru lay on his enormous empty bed staring at the richly painted ceiling; his mind still going over the events of that morning. It was perplexing. He replayed it in his head trying to make sense of things. He should be angry. He should wish to kill the wench that had so openly defied him. He felt no such inclination. On the contrary, he was…intrigued. The woman was brave. He would admit that much but there was something _else_ there. A spark of defiance in her that he could not identify.

Perhaps he was merely curious why this human was brave enough to openly confront a higher being: one that had already injured her badly and had just subdued her.

Then, there were the feelings of remorse upon seeing her wounds. With few exceptions the Daiyoukai never felt remorse of any sort. Why would he? Guilt served no purpose. It was extraneous. He could only suppose it was due to the fact that he would be mating her soon, thus experiencing all the pain and suffering he'd inflicted on her through the bond. It was the only logical explanation.

That still didn't explain his sudden _attraction_ to the creature. This made even less sense to him. Yet, when she'd bared her neck to him he was tempted to mark her, right then and there. He could not account for his actions nor the change in his opinion regarding her appearance. Had not, just days before, he thought her repulsive?

Growling, he got up and lit the lamps. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't even rest. In just his white hakama he grabbed his sword Tenseiga and jumped the rail of his balcony. If he wasn't going to sleep, he might as well train. Exercise would help take his mind off that accursed human.

**(Kimiko)**

Kimiko lay restless. She'd tossed and turned for hours and finally gave up on the idea all together. Wrapped in a blanket she walked across the room and put more wood on the fire. The last time she'd done this for herself, the little toad imp Jaken, nearly exploded. It was actually somewhat amusing. He shrieked about how it was not her place to do such menial labor, chiding her that next time she should call one of the servants to stoke the fire!

Bah! Didn't he realize that calling someone would be more work than simply doing it herself?

Honestly, quite aside from kidnapping her, (in an apparent attempt to force her to marry a Lord, who could easily seduce any number of more beautiful and certainly wealthier women), these demons were strange.

She thanked the god's once again for the girl Rin who had been her only savior through it all. It wasn't that her handmaids were unfriendly, but they were…. not human and each of them felt a seed of resentment when looking at her. She'd been raised to believe that demons were vile, evil creatures and nothing she'd seen so far challenged that belief. Pulling on a pair of warm socks she tugged her blanket tighter around her and walked over to the window. It was autumn and the trees were changing color. Under any other circumstance she'd have thought this place beautiful beyond compare. Even the gardens below were stunning though nearly blocked from view by bars covering her window.

_I'm trapped. Just a prisoner_.

Edging closer she peeped through the metal and down onto the green and stiffened. She saw a flash of white and a line of molten fire. Her first instinct was to back away and close the drapes but curiosity kept her rooted to the spot. Fifty feet below was a blinding whirlwind made up of a burning strand of power twisting around a demon. The monster spun through the motions of battle so fast she could barely make him out. He _was_ a monster, he _was_ evil but….. he was impressive.

The pure unadulterated power she saw explode from his aura was staggering and yet, she knew this was nothing compared to what he must be like in battle.

His movements slowed and his hair, plaited and spinning like a halo around his head, once again rested against his well-muscled back. He began practicing the same forms but this time with excruciating slowness. Kimiko was riveted. The moon shone off his back and shoulders. He was beautiful.

She shook herself. He was a _demon_ that had ripped her away from her family, her village, her life. He was the enemy. She would never forgive him, never give in and most certain of all; she'd never let that creature, no matter how attractive, mark her as his.

**(Sesshomaru)**

He worked with his whip for hours. His muscles screamed, taking his mind off the wench for a short while. When he finally slowed to do the closing combination he looked at the window to the room she was locked in. There, between the strips of metal he could just make out a figure watching him. When he stopped, swiping his whip through the air to signal the end of his practice, he looked again. She was gone.

He smirked to himself. So she had been watching him? Interesting. He felt refreshed. Working his muscles always helped him to think clearly.

I was time to come up with a new plan of attack. He had to spend time with this human. From this moment forward, she would be in his presence every minute of every day. He wouldn't touch her without her strict consent but he'd be damned if he'd let her come anywhere close to escaping again.

She would learn. This Sesshomaru tolerated no such behavior in his pack and she would grow to accept his authority. More than that, she would submit to him completely. She would be his.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: TO ATTEND HIM**

**(Kimiko)**

Without warning at least five female youkai and Rin bustled noisily into the room. Lady Sohma had only gotten a few hours of rest each night for days. It seemed she was having trouble sleeping in dark places. The curtains were thrown open to reveal a pre-dawn glow. How early was it? _They haven't spoken a word to me for who knows how long and now… _

When the covers where pulled back and the cold air hit her, she hissed and pulled away from the otter demon. A short raccoon-youkai carried a large bathrobe and Rin urged her into it.

Kimiko made her way to the water closet before being given a hot towel to wash her face and cleaning utensils to scrub her teeth. Before she could question Rin about what was happening, her hair was let out of its braid and hung damply. Wet from the night before, the cold strands sent shivers down her neck. The robe was very warm though, like it had been hanging near a fire and slippers, lined with white fur, were tugged onto her feet.

She was maneuvered into the low backed chair and a tray set before her, revealing a bowl of some sort of hot grain topped with an assortment of berries. With that, was a slice of dense nut-bread, spread with creamy butter and a steaming pot of tea. One of the smaller youkai servants poured the tea and Kimiko was intrigued to see what looked like a flower blooming at the bottom of the porcelain cup. Honey was drizzled in, as an embarrassing rumble cut through the noise in her room.

Rin smiled. The Lady was hungry. She'd had nothing to eat except small loaves of bread and a few fish for the past six days. It seemed that some of the staff were less than pleased with her offensive outburst towards Lord Sesshomaru. The lot of them, with the exception of Rin, had exuded hostility for a week.

"Eat Kimi-Chan. It is very good."

Kimiko needed no further encouragement. While she ate, her hair was combed, braided and finely twisted so that the upper third of it coiled around the crown of her head while the rest fell in waves to her waist. When every morsel of food was gone and the tea finished off, Kimiko sighed. She'd been sure they meant to starve her after the escape attempt. In hindsight, shouting openly at a Daiyoukai Lord might not have been her best move. Even now she was pretty sure the resentful females attending her, were pulling her hair a touch harder than necessary.

"Today is a good day Kimi-Chan. Lord Sesshomaru has forgiven your actions from before and has asked that you be brought to him in the grand study. He has work to do but he wants you there with him." The young woman chirped with genuine delight.

"Why?," was all the captive could say.

Looks passed around the room from one maid to another. All seemed to be saying something with their eyes. What was it? Ah. They were…. affronted.

"Why does he want me Rin?" On the surface she was asking why the Lord of this castle wanted her to attend him that morning but the younger woman seemed to grasp the full meaning behind her question.

"I- I don't know Lady Sohma. You are quite beautiful and very smart. But more than that- I'm not sure and nobody will tell me. I'm beginning to think that only Lord Sesshomaru knows." Rin's eyes were downcast and watery. Kimiko instantly felt guilty for making the sweet, caring girl sad.

"It doesn't matter right now Rin. He's called for me, so I must attend him. Correct? What am I to wear?" It was the first time she felt truly brave in all the days since she'd been there. It was the girl. It was easy to feel brave when it was for someone else.

Instantly Rin's demeanor changed. Skipping towards a wardrobe on the far side of the room she opened it revealing a rainbow of silk. Kimono's in every color she knew of hung there with shoes and obi to match. How had it all gotten there? _Just two days ago, that wardrobe was empty._ _How did they…?_

"I think you should wear the blue one Kimi-Chan. It is Lord Sesshomaru's favorite color." Bubbled the girl.

"And how would you being knowing that child? I very much doubt that the Master would be telling such a thing to you!"

It was the first time Kimiko heard anyone but Rin and Jaken speak. The raccoon-demon's voice was gravely and she ended every sentence on a high note.

"Well, it's the color he commissioned first and most of the pretty things he brings me are blue." The girl blushed and looked at the floor dejectedly.

"Which one would _you_ like me to wear most Rin-Chan?" Kimiko said, shocking the raccoon into silence and producing an incandescent smile from the girl. The next instant the air was knocked from her lungs and Lady Sohma found herself wrapped in a tight hug. Awkwardly, she hugged the human girl back.

_Maybe_, she thought, _I'll take this girl with me when I leave. But would she go willingly? _

Only time would tell. She had to come up with a plan first and in the meantime, she was going to have to battle this _Lord Demon_ for her freedom. Maybe once he realized she had no intention of willingly marrying him, or mating, or whatever, he'd let her go_._

_Heh, there's about as much chance of that as me beating him in a sword fight. She thought darkly. _

Fine. If he wanted to play this game she'd dance to his tune- for a while. He couldn't watch her every minute of every day. Eventually he was going to slip up and when that happened, she'd be free.

Her face was scrubbed and her eyes lined with charcoal. Berries stained her lips and her cheeks were pinched hard. A wide pink obi cinched a light blue silk kimono against her waist. In graceful spirals around the hem were cherry blossoms. Blue slippers slid easily onto her feet. In her hair, shell combs carved into flowers rested above her ears. She was startled when she caught a glimpse of herself in one of the tall windows they passed. While she preferred simple clothing and most often hakama, she had to admit, if only to herself and Rin, that these clothes were beautiful. _HE_ had commissioned these?

_Well_, she thought glibly, _he seems to have a knack for collecting things._

**(Sesshomaru)**

Sesshomaru looked out the large windows of his study and clenched his teeth. The sun had been up for nearly an hour. Where was the woman? Very likely she had given her maids trouble when they tried to dress her. This was taking too long. Refusing to succumb to the indignity of pacing he sat and reviewed a scroll dealing with the estate accounts. Everything seemed as well as he expected.

"Hnnn."

To his surprise he felt… was it anxious? He'd allowed the woman a week to calm herself but perhaps it was he who required the time. Since then, he concluded that, what he'd momentarily felt for the Tenshi female, was a direct result of having pursued and detained her. His blood was up and his beast excited by the chase. It was a reasonable assumption. So why was he… agitated… by the human's prolonged absence? It was a puzzle; but as yet the Daiyoukai wasn't sure it was worth working out.

Just as he was about to send Jaken to ascertain why his mate-to-be hadn't arrived, the carved, wooden door swung open. Rin bounced in pulling the Tenshi by the hand. Any theory he might have held regarding his attraction to her flew out the window. Angrily he realized that her pull was stronger, if anything, than it had been days ago.

"You, are late."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: PURPOSAL**

**(Kimiko)**

Looking up from the scroll in his clawed hands, the first thing the Lord said to her was,

"You, are late." His voice solemn and his face blank of any expression.

She immediately realized what he was doing and it angered her. He'd choked her, kidnapped her, frightened and humiliated her. Now he was going to act like he couldn't care less! What _HE_ seemed to be forgetting was that she'd seen his fire, that day in the trees. What _HE_ didn't know was that she could sense the emotions of others nearby. She knew he felt… strongly… about her. If it was hate, so be it, but the demon felt _something_ and she could sense it. She looked up and into the dead eyes he gazed through. _Very well. Let us dance Demon_.

"I was unaware we had an appointment." She instantly adopted his indifferent tone and straight face.

He looked back at his scroll and said, "That will be all Jaken. Rin, please leave us." Rin let go of her hand and smiled back as she left.

_Here we go._

Kimiko chose a point on the opposite wall and stared at it mildly. She knew he was looking at her but she affected not to notice.

"Please be seated." He almost whispered. Turning, she walked slowly to the spot he indicated and sat stiffly on her heels. She continued staring blankly into space. Placing her hands in her lap she placidly waited for his next command.

"This Sesshomaru requests your permission to mark you as his mate. If you should find this agreeable and would consent to bare my offspring this castle would be yours as well as the means to live in luxury all your days. I have no expectation that either of us will develop any kind of affection toward each other but neither will I hurt or abuse you in any way. You should know that the bond we would share would make it more than uncomfortable for me to mistreat you. The only thing I would require from you is the upbringing of my pups and to look after Rin until she is married. I would not burden you with my presence any longer than is necessary to produce heirs. Once they are grown you will be free to go your own way. Is this arrangement to your liking?" He finally finished, without ever once making eye contact with her.

"No. It is not." She spoke evenly while looking across the room away from him. "I do not wish to, nor do I have any intention of becoming your mate."

He stiffened but said nothing. She could feel his anger from beneath the ambivalent mask he wore. How she yearned to smile. It was probably the first time anyone had ever rejected the Daiyoukai let alone a female, and a human female at that.

"Look at me woman." He ordered in his slow, over-calm tone. She saw no reason to defy him so she turned to her head; fixing her eyes to the crescent on his brow.

"What part of this arrangement is distasteful to you?" He was doing his best to remain calm she could tell. It was satisfying.

She replied softly and politely. "The part where I am mated to you. I do not want to remain here. I do not wish to bare your offspring and I have no desire to be bonded to you. I merely want to go home."

He sat down in his chair a bit harder than anticipated and a heavy breath left his lips. Inwardly she smiled. Anger rolled off of him in waves. Good. She had been angry for nearly two weeks. It was his turn.

"Have you considered that I might just decide to kill you if you refuse me? It would be far easier than dealing with a petulant human child."

_Petulant! Child!_ He was baiting her. She kept her cool and looked above his head, out the bay windows. Birds dipped and dove through the trees. Free.

"If you desire my death there is nothing I can do to stop you from choking the life out of me." She hoped this reminder of his previous actions would have an effect on him. If it did she couldn't tell. "As you have yet to do so, I can only conclude you have some reason for keeping me alive." There. She'd done it. With no hint of anger or disrespect.

He stood placing himself once again in her line of sight. Tilting his head, his eyes seemed to bare down on her. No longer were they flat and empty but anger and something like… curiosity?… filled them. A knock on the door interrupted the moment and the toad-demon Jaken poked his head through a small opening.

"Oh. Mi'lord! The head of the beaver demon clan is here to see you about the- uh- river dispute. Should- should I send her away?" He glanced furtively at the two and then bowed to his master.

"No Jaken send her in." He answered evenly. "Yes Mi'lord."

Kimiko moved to leave until _HE_ stopped her. "You will stay. Be seated and say nothing." Walking behind her, Sesshomaru reached around, placing something in her lap. Two large swords, sheathed and glittering lay across her knees and she instinctively grabbed them to keep them from falling. She looked up at him unable to keep puzzlement from her face.

"Keep ahold of these and do not let them touch the floor." He was giving her weapons? Was he really that confident that she wouldn't draw them and turn on him. Thinking of the night she'd seen him training under the moonlight she inwardly sighed. Yes. She supposed he was.

"You will never touch these unless commanded otherwise." His insight on her thoughts startled her.

Common sense told her that defying him now was not only foolish but dangerous. She wanted her freedom but she valued her life more. Alive, there was still a chance she could walk away from this. She inclined her head softly.

Once again, steadying the swords across her knees, she straightened her shoulders and held her chin high. She was not a servant, even if she was to be presented as one. Did he think he could humiliate her that easily? She cared nothing for the opinions of demons. She fixed her eyes to the wall above the doorframe just before a group of squatty beaver demons waddled their way into the room.

**(Sesshomaru)**

The Lord of the Western Lands sat back down in his chair and looked at the Tenshi kneeling at his right hand. Inhaling deeply, she visibly straightened her back and lifted her chin, every inch a noble-woman. Could he break her? Foolish. Of course he could and would. He peered at her openly. This was a female who could act as befitted the Mistress of his household. Furthermore, her stubborn nature could prove useful if applied to the right purposes.

The doors opened and the Demoness, Lady Bi-be, trudged determinedly toward him. She would find, he was in no mood for her posturing today. For unknown reasons Sesshomaru was eager to resume the game of cat and mouse his Tenshi was playing with him. After an hour of tedious discussion he'd had enough.

"No Bi-be. I am unaccustomed to repeating myself. You will remove fully one third of your dam or I will remove all of it. Is this Sesshomaru understood? Now be gone. There is nothing more to say on the matter."

The Demoness slumped in defeat and made to leave. She spared a glance at the unmoving maiden sitting beside her Lord, holding his powerful swords. One glance back at The Lord of the West obliterated her curiosity. When the party finally left, the captive girl let out the breath she'd been holding.

"There is no need to fear. They were but lesser youkai. They would not dare harm you." Sesshomaru said, surprising himself with his own sincerity.

"I was not afraid Lord Demon. They smelled." Kimiko responded, shocking him further. A small smile formed on his lips before he regained his composure. Fortunately the woman hadn't seemed to notice.

"Hnnn." He responded. This game was amusing.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: DEPARTURE**

**(Kimiko)**

_ Ha!_ He'd broken first! From the corner of her eye she'd caught the startled expression and then the tiny smile he quickly concealed. She felt the mirth behind his gaze on her back. An odd flip flopping made her clench her stomach muscles. Confused by the sensation, she asked the Daiyoukai for permission to go find food. He nodded silently and she was almost out the door before he added, "You will return to this room in one hour. We have much to accomplish."

Her body betrayed her and her shoulders fell just before the doors closed behind her. She was met by Rin who took her to her chambers where her midday meal was brought up from the kitchens.

Every day it was like this. Eventually Kimiko lost count. Weeks passed and it was always the same. He'd summon her to him at dawn. He'd keep her there until dusk and then she was escorted back to her chambers. Every day, they both played their hardest at a game to see who could pretend to care the least. Some days she won, most days he did.

She always did as commanded but at her own pace and never spoke unless spoken to. He asked questions about her life and she answered with as few words possible, never elaborating on any topic. She could feel his frustration growing but there _were_ times she could tell that he'd been genuinely interested in her.

On a day that began like most others, she walked into his study and took her place beside him without being told. She felt satisfaction so strong coming from him, Kimiko had to hide a grimace. As was usual he spent the morning seeing to the affairs of his lands and settling disputes between those who lived there.

Not for the first time she began to grow angry; careful not to let it show on her face. What was he trying to accomplish by making her sit through mundane meetings and kneel there holding his ridiculous swords while he read scrolls and answered letters? Was he trying to bore her into submission? That wouldn't work either but it did seem to be a form of torture all its own.

"This Sesshomaru shall be leaving the palace at mid-day. There are many tasks that can no longer be put aside. "

Kimiko's heart lifted. Finally! He was leaving. Could this be her chance? She fought hard to keep the relief from her face. Maybe her luck was finally turning around.

"You will accompany me."

Maybe not. She'd known better.

"Where will we be going?" She asked not looking at him.

"I have business in the north. The Lord there was defeated in battle and there is a….. succession dispute. I am needed to re-establish order."

It sounded like a backward way of saying he was going to go show some upstarts who was boss. Still, if he was going to be preoccupied with fighting, he wouldn't be able to watch her as closely. The captive decided to say nothing.

"I have instructed your women to prepare for your departure. Return to your chambers and await further instruction. You are dismissed." His voice was more smug than usual and it made her blood boil.

_I am dismissed? I'll show him dismissed! I'll ring his smug. superior neck! _She didn't even wait to hear the doors to his study close before stalking away fists clenched. Adding insult to injury, she heard a deep chuckle come from behind her.

Climbing stairs she marched the familiar route to her apartment. Teeth clenched she burst into her room startling the demons who ran about readying her travel clothes. _Wait_. She had travel clothes?

On her bed lay a hunter green kimono, hakama and boots. Next to them was a brown woven belt with a pouch for carrying things. Tucked into tiny sheaths all around the belt were miniature knives. Finally, a brown piece of molded leather armor made to fit snugly over her torso sat beside matching wrist bracers. She goggled. Now _there_ was an outfit she could appreciate. Every piece had its purpose.

Kimiko was given a roasted game hen and some boiled tubers for lunch. It was bland and overdone but it was food. Her hair was braided tightly to her head. In the pouch was a bar of soap, a comb, and tools to clean her teeth, as well as, a wooden cup and flint. Once outfitted Rin danced around her in circles exclaiming about how formidable she looked. Kimiko followed the bubbly girl to an enormous hall she hadn't seen yet.

Two grand staircases led downward, framing an impressive foyer. A large fountain gurgled in the center of the room. Massive doors stood open and Kimiko could see gleaming marble pillars outside. Beside one of them, looking out at the Western Lands, was Lord Sesshomaru. Silver hair swaying in the breeze, he stood, one hand on the pommel of a sword. Over his shoulder floated the ruff of fur that was always a source of puzzlement to her.

Kimiko took a deep breath and walked forward before he could turn around.

**(Sesshomaru)**

Sesshomaru was not displeased with how his future mate looked in armor. She had no real need of it but caution never hurt. Everything seemed in order so he motioned the girl forward. When he reached to embrace her she side stepped. Grabbing her upper arm he tugged firmly and soon she was pressed tightly against him.

"Woman. Do not jerk away from me thus." and the Daiyoukai produced a miasmic cloud lifting them both into the air. He heard her sharp breath and felt her move closer to him. He smirked.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: STOP TO CAMP**

**(Kimiko)**

If Kimiko hadn't been terrified just looking at the forest below rushing by, she would have noticed the satisfaction Sesshomaru's aura exuded. As it was, regardless of her surroundings, his embrace gave her shivers….. of disgust she was sure. His breath near her ear made the hair on her arms stand up. Still, she preferred that to falling to her death.

Eventually the uneasiness wore off and she could enjoy the scenery. They flew until sunset. She'd been awakened before sunrise that morning and it wasn't long before she began to yawn. Kimiko hoped he wouldn't notice. As always the captive wasn't inclined to asking _HIM_ for anything but if she fell asleep would she fall? Kimiko wasn't entirely sure how they remained aloft but maybe one had to be awake for the spell to work.

When she could keep her eyes open no longer, she looked up to ask him if they would camp for the night. However, before any sound escaped her lips they began to descend. When his feet touched ground he released her and sniffed audibly.

"Tenshi. There is a spring nearby. If you wish, you may bathe." His voice positively dripped with indifference.

She mulled it over. She did want to get clean and a hot spring sounded wonderful but could she trust him enough to bathe with him nearby? She was certain he wouldn't let her too far from sight. Yet, if he'd wanted to force himself on her, he could have done it weeks ago.

"Which way?" Looking to the north his straight arm pointed south. She walked in that direction.

"Should you require my assistance simply call out. I will not be far."

_Heh. I'll just bet you won't_. She rolled her eyes. If he was waiting for her to 'require… assistance" he would be waiting for a very long time. She reached the spring easily and began carefully removing her armor and clothing.

Looking suspiciously into the trees, Kimiko contemplated whether or not she should wear her underclothing into the water. If he was watching…. she closed her eyes and felt for him. He felt,… bored… and oddly edgy. Relieved, she got bare and sank into the warm water. It wasn't really the warmth that relaxed her. It was the silence. She'd had so little time to herself since she was abducted and a bath alone in the dark was delightful.

She washed herself with the cake of soap and cleaned her teeth. Unbraiding her hair she combed it out. For the first time in a very long while, she smiled. Kimiko took her time soaking and swimming. It was getting late though and she was so tired. She could also sense that the monster was getting increasingly agitated. She felt tension building in his chest. There was also a buzz of some feeling she couldn't quite recognize floating in the air. It alarmed her.

_She was beautiful. The bare curves of her body. The way the moonlight bounced off her full breasts. The water nymph sighed and his body reacted. He didn't know whether he wanted to take her body or eat her. Maybe both. She closed her eyes and smiled, quietly humming a gentle melody. He watched mesmerized. The way her luscious hips swayed as she walked to her garments made drool slip from his mouth. The woman toweled herself off and tied her under-robe around her perfect form. It was too much; he had to have her! Eyes glowing red the demon crashed through the bushes and roared. _

_ Forty feet tall and a ghastly shade of yellow-green, he reached out with his curved talons and took hold of the maiden. She shrieked and thrashed. Good. She'd taste better if she was afraid. He bounded south as fast as his hindquarters could go while the wench hissed and fought uselessly to free herself. The demon Ashinaga bared his yellow fangs sensing another aura racing after him. _

**(Sesshomaru)**

A moment before Sesshomaru heard the Tenshi scream, the wind shifted; his sensitive nose catching the stench of a goblin demon. A split second later he came up behind the creature that had the girl around the middle.

The youkai turned, bellowing…. "MINE!" and tore off into the trees. The fool woman raged at the monster beating it with her fists until she went limp. A single drop of blood formed in the corner of her mouth. It was crushing her.

The Lord of the Western Lands saw red. Wind came up around him and his body pulsated. He wanted to rip the beast apart and take back what was _his_. Snarling he drew Bakusaiga preparing to strike. The goblin howled and looked to its left where something else was charging through the forest.

It was imperative he liberate the Tenshi before it arrived. Focusing his strike the Daiyoukai lopped off the arm holding his mate-to-be. Two flicks of his wrists later and the goblin demon fell to the ground in pieces. Clumps of its flesh rained from the sky while Sesshomaru extracted his human; carefully laying her on the ground.

The stubborn woman's eyes flew open as another youkai barreled into the clearing. A howl of fury filled the air when it took in the refuse littering the forest floor.

"Brother!"

The goblin scoured its surroundings and found it's brother's murderer.

"You are going to pay for killing my brother swine!" and it lunged.

"Hnnn." Sesshomaru smiled.

**(Kimiko)**

Her body slammed against the ground painfully, jarring her awake. Trying to remain conscious, she forced her muscles to move. With blurred vision she searched for danger. The thick metallic taste of blood made her queasy. Above her a figure moved and a gut wrenching wail sounded nearby. Kimiko rolled to her left and came up onto unsteady feet. In a low crouch she picked up a stone and prepared to fight off the demon lunging for her. Instinctively she brought her arms up to shield her face. The moment before impact, however, a pale figure stepped in front of her and knocked her back roughly into dense bushes.

She shook her head to clear it and peered out the way she come. There, in the clearing was a grotesque youkai with curved horns, talons and fangs. Hard scales covered every inch of the monster and flame red eyes fixed on her.

"Give me the wench and I'll let you live!" and slimy voice gurgled.

"You want her? Try and take her." Lord Sesshomaru said softly and ran toward the goblin baring his claws and swinging his powerful sword.

Kimiko looked on in amazement as her tormenter attacked a demon ten times his size. Captivated she watched him cleave the creature in two with one swipe. When the Daiyoukai turned back toward her she put a hand over her mouth. His eyes blazed red as well and long fangs hung over his elongated lips. She took a step backward and in a flash he had her against a tree, his snarling face just inches from hers.

"Are you frightened little human?" He sneered.

She was. She knew it. He had to know it. Anyone would tremble under his gaze.

"No." She said evenly.

He sniffed and pulled back from her turning his head away. She watched while the wind around him died and his eyes faded back to honey gold.

"Dress yourself." He told her.

The Tenshi looked down and squeaked. Wrapping what little remained of her underclothes around her bare skin she fled back through the trees.

**(Sesshomaru)**

So he frightened her did he? It was only natural. He'd reduced powerful demons to sniveling cowards with a look. Yet she'd stared him in the eye and lied to him. Did the woman _ever_ admit to fear?

Sesshomaru walked slowly back to the clearing giving the Tenshi time to cover up. He smirked at the myriad of possibilities swimming through his mind. That look on her face when discovering her nakedness was intriguing… he would have to see it again.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: SOMEPLACE WARM**

**(Sesshomaru)**

After scanning the surrounding area for any other signs of life Sesshomaru began to bed down for the night. Choosing a wide tree to lay against he relaxed. When the woman walked back into the clearing she was fully dressed and armed. The look on her face, which she no doubt thought was hidden by darkness was hatred itself. It surprised him a little. She was so good at hiding her emotions and the fact that she was still so disdainful of him was somewhat…. astonishing. She stood there looking at him, then looking around, then back at him. This human was baffling. Nothing like Rin. _Hnnn. Rin_.

"You are hungry."

She looked startled. "No."

"Stay here."

"Yes."

He nodded; mostly to himself. Obedience. Good. Walking into the trees without a backward glance, Sesshomaru sniffed the air.

**(Kimiko)**

Was it possible to loathe someone you already despised? Kimiko took regular, even breathes and willed herself to remain calm. She looked around the clearing in search of a quasi-comfortable place to sleep. It wasn't that she'd never slept out of doors exactly, but when she had there were tents and pallets. There wasn't even a fire and it was cold.

_Stupid Demon. Of course HE doesn't feel the cold. _Was he really even alive? Thinking back to the fight with the goblin brothers she flushed. Yes, he was definitely alive. She shivered. Kimiko knew she'd remember those red eyes for as long as she lived. He was frightening. It wasn't the killing or the violence. It was the ferocity in his eyes when he looked at her. Wrapping her arms around herself she went in search of some sort of fire making materials. She was confident she could figure this campfire thing out.

"Woman!" _HE_ bellowed and despite her best efforts she found herself jogging back to the clearing, brush and branches in hand. When she got there, his head turned very slowly.

"I told you to stay." He fixed her with a hard stare. She opened her mouth to tell him about the fire she wanted to start.

"No. There are no excuses. You must obey." His voice was dead calm.

Inside, a tiny voice told her to apologize. It told her that she should have listened. After all, hadn't he just rescued her from a beast that wanted to kill her? She looked down at his hands and saw the dark bundle. Was she wrong here? NO! She wasn't. She wasn't a child. She wasn't his slave. What she was, was his hostage.

"No yourself_. Lord Demon_! I am cold. I'm trying to build a fire." She dropped the wood to the leaf strew earth.

"Not necessary. Come." His voice was calm but commanding. Without a chance to think, her legs propelled her to him.

"Eat." He handed her the bundle wrapped in his sash. Inside she found mushrooms, berries and some kind of large fruit.

He walked away from her and leaned against a tree watching. What was she supposed to do? She looked right and left and eventually just bent her knees sitting cross legged on the ground. Was he waiting for her to thank him? Should she thank him? She was confused.

"Th-thank you….. for the food." She mumbled. He nodded once and continued to stare. _Well, I guess he wants to watch me eat. Strange demon. _

Kimiko started with the berries. They were very ripe and she was careful not to let juice run down her chin. Then she ate the mushrooms, grimacing a little when she crunched on a stray grain of dirt. Then skeptically she bit into one of the larger fruits. _Mmmmmm._ It was delicious. What was it? She ate another piece and then a third; saving two for her breakfast the next morning.

While the meal wasn't hot she felt satisfied and fatigue crept up on her. She began to nod off and stubbornly stood to attempt making a fire again. She could probably sleep on the ground if there was a fire nearby. At that point she didn't care where she slept as long as it was soon and preferably warm. Bending at the waist to pick up her firewood, she peeped as she was lifted off the ground. The monster carried her upside down until they were near the tree he'd claimed. Turning her over he sat with her on his lap. Stunned it took her a moment before she began to struggle.

"That's enough of that human. Stop it." His arm clamped around her middle. Her muscles froze and with something that sounded a lot like approval he set her down beside him and wrapped her in something warm and very soft. They weren't touching exactly but….. as she soon realized… she didn't care. One final moment before sleep claimed her she noted that the fuzzy blanket around her had a…. pulse.

**(Sesshomaru)**

She was finally asleep. Troublesome woman. Sesshomaru wondered if the Great Lords of the Council would blame him for killing the girl if they could see what a bother she was. Would she never just do as she was told? He looked at her. Even when asleep she seemed willful. It was as if she was saying that, _yes_ she would sleep but only because she wanted to, and _not_ because she was so exhausted she could barely stand. Sesshomaru shook his head. Tomorrow he would devise a new tactic. He would teach this human to obey. Tomorrow.

**(Sesshomaru)**

The Lord of the West's business in the north concluded quickly. As it happened the situation dissolved itself before he'd even arrived. Next, Sesshomaru decided to check the boarders of his territory. Weeks had passed since he went on patrol and he was restless. Protecting the western boundaries was one of the primary responsibilities of his station. They reached his palace just after night fall the following day and the Tenshi was exhausted. She'd fallen asleep an hour or so before they'd arrived home.

"Oh! Oh! Lord Sesshomaru you've returned! How have you been Master?" A high pitch squeal.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Kimi-Chan! You are safe!" A happy chirp.

"Be quiet." Sesshomaru said but not unkindly. "Rin, please show me to the woman's rooms."

"Yes, my Lord!", and the girl turned happily on her heel and led the Daiyoukai to the east wing.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Kimi-Chan will be so happy when she finds out it was you that took her to her rooms." Rin smiled warmly at him.

"I think not." Sesshomaru placed the woman on her bed, armor and all and turned toward the door.

"Don't worry my Lord. I will help her into bed. Goodnight!"

"Sleep well Rin." He said softly and left.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: MASTERING A NEW TECHNIQUE**

**(Sesshomaru)**

Since the incident in the forest, the Tenshi girl didn't seem to mind his proximity as much. He also, had been affected by the encounter. For the first time in his memory he felt a desire to guard another's life. Not just guard her life, but hers before his own. He told himself it was merely that he wanted to mark his territory. She was his property and he would not allow another to tamper with his belongings.

Then there were the memories of her mortification over the state of her undress. Recently, he'd begun taking pleasure in finding ways to make her blush. Anger she could hide. She never showed the slightest hint of fear but nothing she could do would stop her cheeks from going red when he toyed with her.

It was tricky at first: finding ways to embarrass her. It had taken time but eventually he mastered his technique. When a group of dignitaries from the continent began wishing him luck on his upcoming mating he'd graciously thanked them. Then, when the rather rotund badger youkai commented freely on how wide the Tenshi's hips were and how she would bear him many pups, he took a chance and agreed openly. The girl's cheeks bloomed scarlet even as she held her head high and said nothing.

More and more she seemed to relax in his company. She steadfastly maintained the mask of indifference but the set of her shoulders gave her away. She almost always took the seat to his right before being told. Then, one morning he noticed her eyes on him, clearly waiting to accept his Bakusaiga. He grew increasingly pleased by these little acts of docility. He was winning. Slowly, but it was so.

Perhaps a life with this human wouldn't be entirely unbearable. He still planned on going his own way once he bedded her, only now he imagined visiting occasionally to ensure she fared well. If nothing else, her company was worthwhile simply to play with her mind.

**(Kimiko)**

Life in the castle was unbearable. Kimiko was losing her war. It was hard to fight someone you could never seem to manipulate. Whenever she found a way to anger him or wound his pride he changed tactics and turned it back on her. What was worse, the monster found subtle ways to get under her skin. He'd learned her weaknesses and exploited them at every turn.

Upon learning she nearly always finished every bit of food she was offered he'd casually mentioned that she was beginning to fill out her kimono's quite well and asked if the meals she was served were sufficient. When he'd discovered, through his spies among her maids no doubt, that she sang while she bathed he'd waited near her chambers, later complimenting her on her musical abilities.

Also, whenever the topic of her probable fertility arose he never missed a chance to proclaim that she was built to bear his sons. Then when she was utterly enraged by his antics, he disarmed her with gifts. It was maddening. Pretending, ambivalence became increasingly difficult.

There were positive developments as well, though. The monster was growing lax in his need to watch her every move. When he had no work to do he ordered her to walk three steps behind him while he inspected the grounds; saying it would do her good to get exercise. Often he seemed preoccupied with one task or another and she was given a chance to relax and enjoy the gardens.

Then one day she walked out of his study for her afternoon break and found no one waiting for her. Her stomach rumbled. After a brief walk she found an intersection where two halls met and began looking around for someone to direct her to the kitchen.

Before anyone came near though, she took a step and nearly tripped. The realization that she was freely roaming the palace without any sort of escort hit her hard in the chest. What's worse, she'd been looking for someone to guide her to the kitchens with no thought of escape. What was happening to her? She turned right down a wide corridor and then right again, reaching a dead end. She climbed some stairs and then went down another staircase in what she hoped was the direction of the front entrance. She had no intention of running, _just yet_, but knowing her way around the grounds could prove useful in the future. She followed another corridor, giving up on the kitchen but hoping to find her rooms or one of her maids. _Even that Jaken creature would be welcome at this point._ No such luck.

Time was slipping away from her and at this rate she wouldn't get any food or even the chance to relieve herself before she had to try and find her way back. More and more time passed without any sign of life in the castle. She was beginning to feel mildly frightened and more than a little irritated. She was hungry, she was tired, the kimono she wore restricted her movements, she was lost and on top of all that she would most likely be late back to _HIS_ Gods forsaken study which would lose her any ground she had managed to gain. Finally, she called out.

"Uh, Hello?" Her voice low at first. "Master Jaken? Rin? Uh, I seem to have become disoriented." Her voice grew louder and she squeaked when an echo sounded behind her. She walked toward a narrow winding staircase at the far end of the hall, still calling softly. "Hello?"

An hour came and went and she huffed her frustration. She could just imagine the smug look on his pompous face.

"Uhg! Ridiculous castle! Ridiculous demon!" She yelled aloud and sat down against the wall resting her forehead on her knees. It wasn't long before she nodded off dreaming about endless mazes and red-eyed monsters.

**(Sesshomaru)**

"Where is she!" growled Lord Sesshomaru.

"I do not know Mi'lord but, but, but we shall f-find her! Her scent seems to crisscross throughout the grounds. I have several hounds searching for her around the exterior of the, castle! Lord Sesshomaru, trust in me Mi'lord! I will not fail you."

With a snarl the Daiyoukai stood and walked out of his study, eyes smoldering. Lifting his nose into the air, he inhaled deeply. Her scent was indeed trailing in and out of passageways on several levels. Sesshomaru concentrated on the strongest trail and followed it to an intersection. It would take a nose as keen as his to detect the subtle distinction that told which trail was oldest. He turned sharply down a narrow, winding staircase and came out in a darkened corridor that had gone unused for some time. Her scent was stronger here. She was close. His heart sped up. He bared his fangs. Did she think she could hide from him on his own grounds? Preposterous.

The Lord turned a corner and stopped short. There slumped against a wall was the little Tenshi. She appeared to be sleeping. His demon heart skipped a beat. Was she hurt? He sniffed. She smelled well enough.

The explanation of what must have happened hit him. She was lost. He allowed himself a relieved smile. He'd been convinced the woman was attempting to escape him once more and it enraged him. Only to find her here. Sleeping. It was absurd. What was more absurd was that he'd allowed this creature to anger him in the first place. He sat quietly beside her.

What would she do when she woke and found herself in the dark? He was tempted to conceal himself and watch. No. It would be much more entertaining and gratifying to remain there and startle her. He smirked. Humans.

The minutes sped by and the novelty of frightening the woman lessened. He sat there with his knees crossed and waited while she mumbled in her sleep. The girl seemed to be having a nightmare. He looked down at her face as tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. She made sounds like a frightened animal and whispered for her attackers to stay back. For all he thought humans were weak and lesser beings; he had never hurt one just for the sake of causing pain. Frowning, what his hanyou, half-brother said to him echoed across his mind.

_"Listen Sesshomaru,… I want ya to remember somethin'. She had no idea this was gonna happen. She didn't ask to be stuck with you. She ain't responsible for any of it." _

At another frightened sound from the Tenshi woman, Sesshomaru winced. He would die before admitting it to another living being but the half-breed was right. It wasn't this child's fault. She apparently had the same distain for demons that he held for humans. If he was going to mate this creature, it was clear that he'd have to show her some kindness.

Suddenly, the need to control the girl was tempered by a real desire to protect her. With that realization a battle began deep inside him. On one side, what he felt was not dissimilar to how he regarded Rin. On the other, his growing attraction for the Tenshi was fed by a fire in his midsection; where his demonic aura, or beast, resided.

Sighing, he relaxed his face. Two sides of his soul fought for dominance- the side that wished to make this human bow at his feet and the half of him that he, no doubt, inherited from his dead father. This time, the latter won and The Lord of the Western Lands scooped the human woman into his lap and settled in to wait.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13: TEMPORARY TRUCE**

**(Kimiko)**

Nightmare after nightmare assaulted her. Sometimes it was the figure over her bed that frightened her or a pair of glowing red eyes. Other times it was the sense that she was trapped and in danger. She tried to wake up but the terrors just kept coming. She shivered, dreaming that she was lost in a blizzard, until and warm blanket enveloped her. She was flying, wrapped in a safe, warm cloud. The breeze rocked her back and forth and whispered soothing things in her ears. It told her she was safe. It asked her to open her eyes. She did.

It was dark. The air around her smelled of mold and rain. Gods but she was tired of waking up in strange places. The memory of where she'd fallen asleep, seem to contradict her surroundings. Alarm bells rang in the back or her mind. They told her to run but the intoxicating warmth and something downy soft against her cheek urged her to ignore her senses and stay where she was. She moved slightly and the cocoon encasing her tightened. It was enough to give her rational side the boost it needed to kick into high gear. Filling her lungs to shout, she moaned as a clawed hand covered her mouth. It was happening again!

With a puff of warm air, a feathery voice whispered in her ear. "You are safe Tenshi. I have found you. I will not harm you, nor will I release you until you have calmed yourself." She knew that voice very well and it chilled her blood to think that _HE_ was holding her.

"These halls are very dark after sunset and I do not wish you to fall. I found you laying here. You got lost?" He purred the question in her ear. She nodded.

It was happening, she couldn't help it, his words soothed her. He lifted her into the air as he stood pressing her tightly against his chest: exactly like the day she'd run away.

"I should have directed you to the kitchens, or better still, taken you myself. For that I apologize."

Kimiko was glad it was pitch black because her eyes widened in shock. He'd _apologized._ More, he meant every word! His body swayed with each long stride trying to lull her back to sleep. She fought it.

"You were dreaming." He said. It wasn't a question but she nodded again. "You were,… distressed. What was frightening you, if I may ask?"

She decided to answer honestly. If he became angry or laughed at her, well, she'd survived worse from this demon.

"You." She whispered. It was quiet for a moment.

"I guessed as much." He paused. _Disappointment?_

"You have no reason to trust me. Indeed, it would be illogical for you to do so. I say this without any expectation that you will heed my words: I have treated you poorly. I cannot and will not make excuses for my actions, neither will my expectations or plans concerning you change. Know this, though, I regret your treatment thus far. You _will_ be my mate. Neither of us has a choice in the matter, but it doesn't have to be unpleasant for you. If given time, I'm sure you could be happy here." The deep purr of his voice rumbling up through his chest bewitched her.

She didn't want it to believe him. She wanted to rage at him, to hurt him even, but she couldn't. He was sincere. As always there was a razor of fire buried within him, but on the surface, he told the truth.

"I won't ask much of you Tenshi. I simply require your consent and submission." He finished.

Whispering, she asked, "What was that last bit?"

"You must submit to me. It is necessary to complete the bond." He clarified patiently. In his head his beast snarled. It was a lie, submission wasn't necessary to bond a mate but he wanted it from her; craved it. He desired…..

"No, not that part. You called me something." The corridors seemed to brighten while he strode, as more and more lamps were lit.

"I called you Tenshi. It is what you are. Your father human and your mother,…" He left off when he saw the confusion on her face.

"I have been informed woman that your dam was Tenshi. An angel, or spirit being of some kind. Were you truly unaware of this?" He stopped short and looked down at her.

If she hadn't been quite so distracted she might have noticed how the torch light glinted off his golden eyes, or how a draft blew strands of hair across his face. She _might_ have noticed those things, but instead she asked,

"How would one be sure of such a thing? Father told me my mother was a beauty beyond description, visiting from another kingdom. He said nothing of goddesses."

**(Sesshomaru)**

Sesshomaru shrugged, but beneath the surface he barely kept the beast within him at bay. The feel of her in his arms was torture. The fire that had started in his middle was now radiating outward and searing down his limbs.

"Surely woman, you can see you are no mere human. You do not even smell like one." He began walking again. He had to get away from her.

She stayed silent for a time and his mind rolled back over what he'd just said. How could he have missed it? Sniffing her hair, his senses confirmed it. She didn't smell like any mortal, or immortal for that matter, he'd ever met. Her scent was sweet and just a little tangy, like cherry blossoms. Only, there was a spiciness to it that spoke of something otherworldly. Unconsciously he held her tighter and the fire battling his mind, told him to carry her off to someplace secluded.

Then, at last, he was standing in front of her chambers while servants bustled in and out. A tiny youkai female squeaked and alerted the others, who despite their efforts at decorum, couldn't help but stare at their Master. Not only was he cradling the human woman to his chest but, more surprisingly, the girl seemed content to be there.

It didn't take more than moments before shocked faces turned to sly smiles and whatever truce they'd made, shattered. She fiercely struggled to get out of his grasp and upon seeing the human fighting him once more, Sesshomaru dropped her hard onto the stone floor.

"I've found our missing human. See she's washed, fed and put to bed." He walked back down the corridor.

Sesshomaru's steps faltered and he stopped mid stride turning in time to see the wide-eyed look of shock cross her face. Enchanting.

"On second thought, clean her up, feed her and deliver her to my apartments. She will be sleeping _there_ tonight." Turning once more toward his chambers, his blank expression morphed into a menacing smile. It seemed his beast had won that round.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14: GAME OF STRATEGY**

**(Kimiko)**

_I'll be what?_ Her heart pounded as he turned the corner. More than one pair of hands clutched at her and pulled her into her bedchamber. She was manhandled into a chair and pushed down hard. Rin was nowhere in sight. So this was it. He was going to rape her… or maybe kill her! No, no. Why would he need her to be clean and fed to kill her? Rape it was. He'd finally lost his patience. She had to get away. She was an idiot. She should have taken the chance and left when she could. Her mind raced.

All that about regretting her treatment so far and her not being harmed and he was going to… well what else would a _demon_ do with a captive woman in his rooms overnight? She was given a thick soup filled with noodles and a small cake. She ate as much as she could but panic made her queasy. When she pushed the tray away she was roughly ordered to stand and positioned in the center of the room.

Her clothes were yanked off and she tried vainly to cover herself. A new servant, one she'd never seen before came in with a pan of steaming water and poured it into a shallow, metal basin on the floor. She was tugged until she stood in the hot water to her ankles and then doused with it. The chilly air made goose bumps rise on her skin while she was scrubbed from neck to toe. When they were satisfied she was clean they rinsed her off and rubbed her dry. Her eyes stung with the humiliation of it all.

Underclothes were wrapped around her in the blink of an eye. A long, silk robe, transparent and painted in beautiful colors was draped over her shoulders, another over that and then a third. A sash secured them around her waist and a fuss was made over how the garments should hang. Sitting in the chair, her hair was pulled down and brushed until it shone. Her face was washed clean and scented oil dabbed along her collar bone and in her cleavage. Finally, a wreath of flowers was placed on her head. She felt like a lamb being readied for slaughter.

Barefoot, she was led out onto the cold stone floors of the hall. Her mind was so full of what was about to happen to her. Bile rose in her throat and she was in real danger of losing what little food she'd managed to get down. Her scalp prickled and she shivered. Glancing to the side, a vivid reflection of herself shone in a black window. The woman she saw was wide-eyed and clearly terrified. She stopped moving and took a good look causing the imp behind to run into her. Who _was_ that pathetic creature? She was beautiful…. but she was weak. Kimiko felt disgusted looking at her reflection.

_That isn't me. That is a victim. I am not a victim. I will not let HIM take my soul. He can do whatever he wants. He can kill me. He won't break me. _

"Move Girl." A voice behind her said gruffly and she was shoved up another flight of stairs and down an elegant hallway. The floor there was covered in rich carpets and the walls hung with tapestries. Stands holding beautiful vases and bowls stood at intervals. The screens she passed were intricately painted into battle scenes and fantastic vistas. Then the doors stopped and the wall ran unbroken for a seemingly endless amount of time before the group halted in front of a grand archway.

This was it. She squared her shoulders and banished every trace of fear from her face, locking it away into a corner of her mind. She lifted her chin and her eyes, while the otter demoness knocked gently on the doors. Moments later Jaken stuck his head out and upon seeing who it was, opened it to admit them. Her maids, or were they jailers, were sent away and she was directed to stand before a fireplace large enough for five people to stand in.

"Don't move woman." Jaken commanded shrilly.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru! The human has arrived! Lord Sesshomaru?"

**(Sesshomaru)**

The Daiyoukai stood wearing only a thin white kimono tucked into a pair of pale gray hakama. Paws bear he looked into the flame of his bedroom lamp. What had he done? Inside him the dark voice whispered that he knew exactly what he wanted to happen. He sought a calm place within himself. The war between his two halves had been raging for the last hour. He wanted her. Wanted to teach her to submit. His demon wanted to see her kneeling before him. It raged in his chest commanding him to simply take her. To break her.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. Breathing deep regular breaths he took full control of his body and mind away from his darker side. He could simply order the woman back to her rooms. It would anger her but no doubt she was terrified. She was probably waiting in his sitting room frightened out of her wits. He pictured her, eyes on the floor willing herself not to cry. She was so strong. He wanted to comfort her. Hadn't he just told her she would be treated well? He opened the door totally unprepared for what he saw.

Across the darkened room the Tenshi stood beneath a tall window looking calmly at the mostly full moon. Her face was serene. His breath hitched. In her hair were jasmine flowers and her silhouette under thin robes hinted at the curves of her body. Under the moonlight her skin seemed like pearl dust. She turned her gaze on him showing no sign of duress whatsoever.

She said nothing.

"Please…." He wasn't sure what he wanted to say. So often he merely stood and watched as others spoke. If you gave someone enough time they would reveal much of themselves through their speech and actions. Silence was a much more powerful tool than raising one's voice.

He wasn't even sure what he wanted the woman to do. She just looked at him, her eyes reflecting the moonlight. Lovely.

"Please come with me." He held the door open and motioned for her to join him, his claws, indicating his private chambers.

She moved as directed and passed through the open doors; hands clasped at her waist. When she passed he caught her scent. Cherry blossoms and jasmine perfumed the air but what he really smelled coming from her was a mixture of fear and determination. The girl was afraid of him, very much so but refused to show it…. Incredible. For a mere human to display this level of self-control was astonishing.

"Tell me. Do you enjoy playing shoji?" He asked while seating himself in front of a table, his hand held out for her to sit.

"I have never played Sesshomaru." Her voice was smooth and even. He blinked. She'd used his name.

"Allow me to demonstrate." He began teaching her how the pieces moved about the board in patterns. "It is a game of strategy you see."

**(Kimiko)**

A long stretch of time passed while Jaken left her to wait. Her resolve to maintain what dignity she had, strengthened. Whatever it was that the demon planned for her, wouldn't change because she was afraid. Therefore, she refused to let fear consume her. She walked toward the window.

The view from this room was breathtaking. She looked up at the almost full moon and felt comforted. It had eased her worries ever since she was a child. Whenever she woke from nightmares, she'd look out at the night sky and felt it shining down on her. It seemed at times that the moon itself shone just for her. Sighing, Kimiko thought of her father. How worried and sad he must be. First her mother just disappeared on him when Kimiko was only a newborn and then his daughter vanished from her bed without any explanation at all. Her heart ached.

Out over the trees she saw a gleaming silver ribbon. A river? It _was_ beautiful. Uncertainty tugged at her. Nothing seemed to make sense. Why her? The Daiyoukai said her mother was some sort of angel; that she herself was more than human.

She'd always known she was different. She didn't look like the other village girls though she attributed that to her mother being a foreigner. She always seemed to understand things the children her age couldn't grasp. She ran faster than anyone and she could lift things that gave her father grief. Then there was the way she could tell what a person was feeling by just being near them. She could sense when others were ill and could predict the weather to the hour. Her people had come to trust her. They needed her.

She aged much slower than the other females in her village as well. While they were getting married and having babies, she still looked like a child. Her father said that he'd been blessed to have a daughter he could keep for so long; that it was the Kami's way of repaying him for losing her mother. Then, when her body was finally mature enough for her to marry she was fully twenty-nine years of age. The boys in the village either looked much older than her or were children in most respects. She never had much interest in marrying in any case. She was happy with her father and he seemed to want her with him as long as possible.

Kimiko smiled grimly. Maybe if she _had_ married one of the men who tried for her hand she wouldn't be in this mess. Better to marry an ugly man than an… incredibly handsome….. demon.

The door opened behind her emitting a warm glow. She turned and saw him in the archway. His hair was tied back and the front of his kimono lay open down his chest. Calm. Stay calm. She waited for him to tell her what he wanted with her. The moments stretched and the silence became uncomfortable. The he asked her to join him in his bedchamber. She was confused. He felt, unsure of something; antsy. Was he having second thoughts? The line of fire that was always present beneath his emotions was stronger somehow. Hotter.

She followed him in and took a seat next to a low table he'd indicated. He asked her if she enjoyed shoji. _What an odd question_.

It put her off for a second. Her father played it but had never taught her. She told the demon this and like it was the most natural thing in the world he began showing her how to manipulate the pieces. She was astonished. This was it? He'd ordered her cleaned and sent to his rooms at night to play a game? She couldn't speak, just watched his elegant hands as they moved gracefully across the board. He spoke.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15: LIFE WITH A MONSTER**

**(Kimiko)**

"Excuse me?" She asked not having heard the first time.

"Would you care for wine? I believe Jaken has some available for visitors. I can have him heat some… If you like."

His eyes met hers. What was happening? Was this some attempt at seduction? If so, it was clumsy. She hardly believed that he was inexperienced with women. Then what? Oddly, the thought of him seducing some poor female made her angry.

"No….. thank you…. Lord De…. Lord Sesshomaru."

He nodded and resumed the lesson. She couldn't take it anymore. She stood and walked toward a pair of glass doors. She wasn't sure where it led but she needed air. Kimiko stepped out onto a large veranda. He followed.

"I have arranged for a futon to be placed in my bedchamber. I wish you to sleep here with me. Do not think me dishonorable. I will not,… accost you. I simply believe it would be beneficial for us to become accustomed to sleeping near each other. The more time we spend together now the easier it will be to complete the bond."

There it was. Why he'd called her. She supposed it was far better than many other things he could demand of her.

"And if I refuse? Will you kill me?" She asked in a whisper.

"That would be counterproductive."

Kimiko nearly laughed. Yes. She supposed it would be.

"Tell me something _demon_. Why did you take me? Why choose me? I find it difficult to believe you had to kidnap a human girl to find a mate. It is clear you find me no more desirable than I find you. So please tell me." She heard him inhale sharply.

"I did not choose you. The elders of my kind did. It was….. requested… that I take you as mate to produce powerful heirs. I had no plan to mate any time in the near future. However, do not labor under the assumption… that I do not desire you… Tenshi."

Her mind went blank. He crossed the veranda, closing the distance between them until his chest pressed gently against her back. He whispered in her ear.

"Listen closely woman. This Sesshomaru will mark you, then mate you. You cannot avoid it. Whether it be now or years from now, you will remain with me until you submit or I choose otherwise. Do you believe me?"

Her body tensed, then her shoulders went limp. The trouble was… she did believe him. Deep down she knew she'd never escape him. She could try but ultimately there was nowhere for her to hide that he wouldn't find her. She'd seen him in action and despite her strengths she knew she'd never defeat him. Right then, she resigned herself to a life with a monster.

**(Sesshomaru)**

There, under the moonlight her hair glistened and her skin shimmered. She was something far more than human. The beast within him flexed, begging to be free. He told her that however long it took she would be his eventually. He _would_ mate her. He was more determined to make her his than ever. Her scent saturated him.

He watched her. Then asked her if she believed that he would continue to keep her captive until she consented to let him mark her. He waited for a long moment.

Then, she nodded.

**(Kimiko)**

Her heart sank. Everything she loved, her friends, her father, her village, all seemed a lifetime away now. She wasn't completely giving in to this demon but she came to understand that he would never let her go. If he was being honest with her, and he had no reason to be otherwise, he'd been commanded to mate her by high standing members of his own race. It no longer seemed to matter why. What would a powerful Daiyoukai care about the meager protests of a human, when weighed against that of his own kind?

She desperately tried to think of some way out of it or even some kind of compromise but found none. So she looked out into the moon bathed darkness and let tears fall down her cheeks, not caring at all if it made her seem weak. She _was_ weak. Her life had been stolen from her, she would never get it back and there was nothing whatsoever she could do about it.

**(Sesshomaru)**

"Mark me then. What is the point of holding out when what I want doesn't matter anyway? Either way, I am a prisoner. Either way, I seem to be at your mercy." Her voice was so quiet that even one such as he had a hard time hearing her.

Inside his demon let out a jubilant roar. She had given up. He'd broken her…. but while his animal side growled its triumph, the other part of him, the weak half given him by his human-loving father, mourned for the girl. Her life, her future- weren't her own. He felt such remorse over the Tenshi woman that he did something not even he could have anticipated. He put his arms around her and squeezed gently.

"I am sorry for your loss Lady Sohma. I cannot change what is to be but I find no honor in it."

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She stiffened in his embrace, took a deep breath and relaxed against him. This small act of kindness had calmed her somehow. She shivered. It was cold outside and her robes were thin.

Feeling her body against him, the animal within rose to the surface. Her form was so inviting. Sesshomaru knew somehow that if he approached her physically she would give in to him but her shiver triggered protective instincts he didn't know he possessed. Taking her hand in his, the Lord led her inside and wrapped his mokomoko around her. She ran her fingers through it and her eyes began to droop.

His chest burned with the desire to hold her. As much as he would have liked to believe otherwise, he knew it wasn't his beast that desired this. Sesshomaru lifted his mate-to-be into his arms and gently laid her on his bed. Her eyes closed and emotionally exhausted, she drifted off to sleep. He stood there studying her for a very long time; hours perhaps. She murmured and snuggled against his fur. It felt wonderful. The pressure under his rib cage increased. When he felt himself grow weary he laid down next to her and closed his eyes.

They both slept easier than they had for months and when he woke he saw her looking at the ceiling, eyes glazed, deep in thought.

"If I asked you for something in exchange for my consent would you give it to me?" She said quietly, aware somehow that he was awake.

"If it is a reasonable request." He replied.

"Would you allow me to write a letter to my father explaining that I am to be married and that he should not worry about me anymore. I would not tell him your whereabouts. I do not know where we are anyway. You have my word that I will not try to deceive you in this." It was a reasonable request. He conceded.

"I shall." He sat up.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru," and she turned away from him, making no move to get up.

His beast had not stirred, yet Sesshomaru found himself pulling the slender girl into his lap. He cradled her as she quietly cried. What had he done to this woman? She had changed. No longer was she the defiant, stubborn girl he'd grown accustomed to. She seemed subdued: obedient even. So why didn't he feel relieved? In a matter of days he could be on his way and leave her. She'd consented to the mating ritual. She was willing to let him mark her. He should feel better. He had won.

His brow furrowed and he held her tighter.

"It will happen today. We will be mated before the sun sets." She said nothing. "Do not worry yourself. It will hurt but the pain is brief." Again nothing. He looked down at her. She was asleep. He laid her gently back onto the bed and once again covered her with his fur. When she slept her face seemed to change. The worry faded away and her beauty increased. He sat lost in thought.

Then, he lifted himself from the bed, extricated his tail and covered her with a blanket. There were many things to do. He wanted her to be happy. He knew that much. Only, he had no idea how to go about it. He had to talk to someone who knew about human women. He growled. It was time to visit Inuyasha.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16: MOTHER**

**(Kimiko)**

Kimiko was in a field tending crops. Her village lay behind her and she heard the sounds of children laughing. She smiled. It was sunset. The sky was a radiant red-orange, displaying a fan of fire-lit clouds. As the sun descended behind the mountain peaks a blue crescent moon rose in the west. It was bewitching and she was unable to turn away from it.

The moon began to wane until it was the tiniest of slivers and then it disappeared entirely. Her heart filled with despair. She knelt to the ground and rested her forehead in the dirt. She felt as though she would never be happy again. She lifted her face to the sky, tears streaming down her cheeks, just in time to see a red moon rise over the horizon. It was so big she felt as though she could reach out and touch it. She stared in amazement, mesmerized by its beauty before the glowing orb drifted toward her. It came closer and materialized into a beautiful woman.

She bowed to what must be a Grand Lady. While she knelt, hands lay upon her; lifting her to her feet. The Lady smiled at her and embraced her.

"You do not kneel before me my child; my daughter. You are of my blood. I am your mother."

Kimiko's eyes widened. Her mother? Impossible.

"I am more sorry than you can know that I was unable to be with you as you grew. I tried to send my love to you every night as you gazed up at me. Your face is so lovely." The Great Lady held her daughter closer.

Kimiko closed her eyes and clung to her mother. There was nothing she could say. There were no words that could express how she'd needed her mother all her life; how she'd prayed that someday her mother would return to her. And all along she'd been there looking down from the heavens, comforting her.

"You have grown into such an amazing woman. I am more proud of you than I can say." The Grand Lady smiled.

While she spoke a light poured from her and passed into Kimiko's chest. Instantly the girl's skin lit from within, glowing brightly and her hair faded to a shining white.

"Do not be afraid my child. I shall protect you. You need not kneel before a demon or to anyone. You are a princess of heaven." Her mother said. Kimiko felt a strength grow within her. No longer was she a helpless human. Her chin lifted and she looked into her mother's eyes.

"Always know that I love you daughter," and the apparition began to fade.

"Stay mother. I- I need you." Glowing tears illuminated her cheeks.

"You are so strong my daughter. You have all you need within yourself. I will be with you always." One last glance and her mother was gone. Kimiko felt a warmth in her middle that she'd never felt in her life. Her mother loved her. She protected her. The bands around the girl's chest loosened and she knew without a doubt she would be okay.

Kimiko woke in darkness. Instead of the fear she'd grown so accustomed to in the past months, she felt peaceful. She sat up and detangled herself from the coverlet. Walking to the window she saw that the moon had set and the sun's ray were beginning to lighten the sky. Gliding deeper into _HIS_ bedchamber she floated to a wardrobe. Inside she found a pair of oversized white hakama and kimono. Using a gold sash she knotted them tight around her midsection and tied them at her ankles. A strip of leather served to hold her hair back. She had no shoes but wrapped her feet with strips of cloth. Finally she retrieved a small knife, the kind one would hide up a sleeve, and tucked it into her sash.

Kimiko closed the wardrobe, walked purposely toward the balcony and jumped the fifty to the ground, landing with ease. She strode with purpose into the trees without a backward glance.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17: ADVICE OF A MIKO **

**(Sesshomaru)**

The sun was barely up when he reached the small village his half-brother resided in. It wasn't hard to sniff out the half-breed's hut but before he even came close to it Inuyasha charged out wielding his Tetsusaiga. When the hanyou saw who stood before him he lowered his sword but didn't sheath it.

"Put that away Inuyasha. I have no intention of attacking you. I merely require aid." His typical monotone was tinged with what sounded almost like distress. It sobered Inuyasha on the instant.

"Oh no! The last time you asked me for help I ended up sleeping on the roof for a month. I know it was you who let it slip. The only thing that saved me was Kagome giving birth! You ain't getting' nuthin' from me! Ya hear?" The hanyou yelled waking his own family_. _

"Inuyasha! Do not deceive yourself. I simply wish the advice of the Miko. Nothing more." It took Sesshomaru all the will power he possessed to utter those words. "Will you permit this Sesshomaru to speak with her?"

The shock on Inuyasha's face made the indignity of it all almost worthwhile.

"Heh. As if I'd believe you." He looked back towards where his newborn cried and grimaced.

"Fine, I want to hear what you have to say and I know Kagome would want to hear you out."

Sesshomaru followed his half-brother deeper into the village, up to a shabby hut. Alarmed the Miko exited the dwelling, carrying a bow and quiver and looked skeptically at her demonic brother-in-law.

Inuyasha piped up. "Alright Bastard, spill it. What could you possibly need Kagome's advice about."

"Human women."

Inuyasha doubled over laughing. "So…..," he said between breaths, "you, you haven't managed to get that- that Tenshi under your thumb yet….," the hanyou wheezed. The Lord of the West growled and made to walk away. "Wait! Wait, Sesshomaru!" Kagome said hand outstretched.

"Inuyasha! Take your son to Kaede." She didn't look back to see if her mate did as she instructed; just fixed Sesshomaru with a firm stare. "First, I want your word that you will never involve Inuyasha in anything so devious ever again."

Sesshomaru nodded once.

Her face lightened and she smiled up at him. "Okay, now what can I help you with?"

"I require information on how to go about making a mortal woman…. happy."

The mirth in the Miko's eyes was intolerable. The Daiyoukai turned toward the treeline. "Wait! I'm sorry big brother. I just never thought you could care about a woman, much less a human woman. I'll tell you everything I can."

He paused, his back to her. Looking over his shoulder he said, "Very well. You may begin."

"Okay, well, first thing you've got to do is be open with her. You know, tell her how you feel about her. You obviously care for her or you wouldn't be here. Just be honest with her." The Miko's voice was gentle. She continued, "You should do nice things for her. Find out what she likes. Learn about her interests. Inuyasha brings me herbs and wild flowers to use for healing. Things like that."

Sesshomaru smirked.

"You need to be patient with her. Don't call her names or tell her she's stupid. Always take her side and protect her. Not just from physical danger but from everything. Sesshomaru,…. is this the woman you took with Inuyasha?"

He nodded. Kagome sighed.

"Have you considered that maybe you shouldn't have kidnapped her to begin with? You could have at least tried to get to know her the normal way."

He said nothing and the Miko sighed again. "Listen…. Sesshomaru, if you ever want this woman to be happy you are going to have to…" She gulped. "You need to let her go. She'll never be happy as your prisoner." She grew quiet and watched him.

"Hnnn." The Lord of the West walked away, disappearing into the trees. He heard her call after him.

"You're welcome big brother!"

"Ugh." The daiyoukai growled. _That was pointless_.

Still, some of what she said made sense. His Tenshi would laugh at most of it but perhaps if he told her how much he desired her…. And If he let her…..Would she leave? Why did he care? Unless…. The Lord of The West scoffed. Ridiculous.

He was in love with a human.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18: WOLF DEMON**

**(Kimiko)**

Kimiko wasn't entirely sure where she was going and she didn't really care. Lord of the West? It made sense then to continue east. She jogged at an even pace for several hours and was surprised that she didn't need to rest. It didn't take long to reach the river she'd seen from _HIS_ window. When she leaned down for a drink, her hair fell forward over her shoulder and her heart skipped a beat.

Instead of her auburn braid, silken strands of silver rested on her sleeve. Looking down at her hands she was equally startled to see silver markings around her wrists in a language she couldn't read. Her fingers seemed longer and her nails were sharpened to points. She goggled at her reflection. On her forehead was a blue full moon. Reaching to her ears she felt that they were pointed. Her skin shone even in the daylight. Her eyes, while still green, were tilted giving her an almost feline beauty.

_I wonder what else has changed._

Instinct told her that she had no more time to ponder her appearance. He'd have most certainly noticed her absence already and could be right behind her. Franticly she looked up and down the river for a way across and found nothing.

Without a second thought she back away from the rocks bordering the currents and held her breath. She ran full tilt and her muscles bunched as she leapt across the fast flowing water with ease; laughing.

Curious, Kimiko pushed her body and ran as fast as her legs could move. Forests flew by at a dizzying speed. She felt weightless and did not tire. Trilling with delight she crossed over the mountains she'd only seen through a barred window. She covered mile after mile until, at last, she began to feel safe.

Looking at the sky, she marked it late afternoon and she was starving. She stopped near some caves and sniffed the air for any scent of food. Bewildered, her instincts told her that what she was doing was right. Only, instead of food she smelled something slightly… repulsive. The wind carried the musky scent of sweat and it was getting closer. She felt a presence closing in on her she hid in one of the caves.

She'd barely concealed herself before a man… no, a demon … with a tail,… flew into the clearing eyes wild and searching for something. His nose lifted to the air and his gaze trained on the cave. Kimiko shrank back against a wall.

"Show yourself. You can't hide in there. These lands are mine!" He barked.

She realized there really was no point in hiding. If he meant to harm her she might be able to outrun him but not if she was cornered in a cave. So she stepped out. The ruggedly handsome demon's eyebrows lifted and he spoke.

"Forgive me. I didn't realize you were a…. You smell like a…. dog." He wrinkled his nose and she frowned.

"Actually, you kind of smell like that mutt-face Inuyasha. No matter. My name is Kouga and I'm leader of the wolf demon tribe around these parts. You shouldn't go traipsing around other peoples territories. Next time it might not be someone like me that finds you."

Kouga huh. Maybe he could tell her where she was. "Uh, Lord Kouga," She bowed. "I'm running away from something and I need directions. Could you please tell me which way the province of Wanjiin is?"

"I know that scent. I've come across it before. What is it… " He scratched his head and his eyes widened. "That's Sesshomaru's scent. Is he the one you are running from? Listen… I don't want to tangle with that…." .

At the sound of _HIS_ name the markings on her wrists and the moon on her forehead glowed brightly. Her hair, now unbound whipped around her face as though in a gale. Her eyes turned a glowing, pale blue and she floated off the ground. She didn't know what was happening to her and she was frightened. It was as if her body was going into defensive mode. Then she heard her mother's voice coming from her lips.

"Kouga of the wolf demon tribe, long have your people looked to the heavens and sung your devotion to me! The Goddess of the night sky requires your assistance! Aid the girl before you, she is my child!"

The wolf demon sank to his knees mouth open. Kimiko's body floated back to earth, her skin dimming once more.

When she looked down, Kouga was bowing low to her, his face to the dirt. "My lady, I am your humble servant. How may I assist you?"

She knew she should say something but was at a loss for words. Swallowing hard she spoke hesitantly.

"Do not bow wolf. I only need directions and perhaps some advice as to how I can remove this, uh, this scent."

"Of course my Lady." He pointed at the cave. "Inside, are pelts left by my people. Your scent may be masked if you changed clothing and rubbed yourself down with them. While you change I will find you provisions." He turned quickly and trotted into the trees.

Kimiko, returned to the cave and followed the wolf's advice, still a little shaken. When she felt sufficiently covered, in what she honestly considered a rather unpleasant stench, she looked through the pelts hanging over branches. Her eyes fell on several snow white pieces that could be fashioned into coverings. Kouga returned just as she was tying the last bit of fur over her shoulder securing it with thin strips torn from _HIS_ kimono.

"My Lady, I brought you these. We've had them for a while so they are scuffed but I got them from my mate."

The wolf demon held out a bundle tied in dirty cloth in one hand and a pair of well used but sturdy brown boots in the other. Kimiko unwrapped the bundle finding a meal of cooked fish , a water skin and hard bread. She looked down at the gifts and whispered, "Thank you so much for these and I hope I can repay you for your help someday."

Quickly she stuffed her feet in the boots, gulped some of the food and wrapped the bundle back up. Amazed by the demon's kindness Kimiko thanked him again and followed him out of the cave. She bowed to the wolf Lord and asked him which way she should head. He pointed southeast.

As she left the clearing she thought, _It seems that not all demons are evil. Some, are capable of real kindness. _Unbidden, memories of…. the monster….. holding her tightly swam before her eyes. She heard his words in her ears.

"You are safe Tenshi. I found you. I will not harm you… I cannot change what is to be, but I find no honor in it..….. do not labor under the assumption that I do not desire you.… Neither of us has a choice in the matter, but it doesn't have to be unpleasant for you. If given time, I'm sure you could be happy here." Something tugged at her heart. She sped up.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19: BETRAYAL**

**(Sesshomaru)**

"I am going to ask you one more time Jaken. Where. Did. She. Go?" Sesshomaru said in his most patient voice.

Trembling, the toad imp replied. "I, uh, we- we- we- d-don't know Mi-lord. We've searched every room in the castle. Every n-n-nook and cranny. It seems she has disappeared." He cringed. Sesshomaru waited for more.

_He is going to kill me, then resurrect me, then kill me again, ooh _thought Jaken. He bowed low, his face on the floor.

"Mi-Lord, the grounds keeper has informed me that her trail leads east. The entire house has been in a state of confusion since breakfast. Rin, the silly girl, has been inconsolable all day. I- can't seem to- to find any clues as to her whereabouts. I sent men out with Au-Un to bring her back but they found no trace. I- I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru, it seems I have failed you. Please forgive me Mi'Lord, please forgive…." Jaken looked up. His master was nowhere in sight.

_ That Wench!_ She ran away! She gave consent and ran from him. Sesshomaru's eyes went red as he leapt from the ground crouching in his cloud. _Ungrateful, conniving wretch!_

The Lord followed the human's trail east for miles. When it was evident her trail was fading he flew faster. How had she gotten so far? Also, her scent was different somehow. That trace of spice was now the predominating smell. His cold demon's heart lifted. Could she have been taken by someone? He found himself hoping that was actually the case. Yes. It must be. She had been taken hostage! He was going to kill whoever had done this and paint his blade with their blood!

He needed it to be true. Something in him ached. It was like he'd been stabbed with a sword. He was unarmed by the feeling. She'd been taken by someone. She wouldn't leave him like this, he was sure. Fear clutched him. _What if the bastards hurt her?_ What if he didn't get to her in time? He felt pity for the woman's father bloom in his chest. She had simply disappeared in the night and the human Lord could have no idea what had happened to her.

Sesshomaru raced ahead and crossed a river. Her scent seemed stronger there, as if she'd lingered. Seeing no bridge nearby strengthened his belief that she had not gone willingly. He saw no other tacks but hers but she couldn't possibly cover the distance across the river alone. Did whoever had her also plan on mating her to produce powerful offspring? Was it political? His self-control wavered. Mating a female required consent. Rape did not.

He traveled another hour and ran into a dead end. Her scent seemed just to stop. Perplexed he searched a cave and found a shredded set of his own clothing laying on the dirt floor. He inhaled deeply. Her cherry blossom and spice scent ended but a very subtle hint of,…. what was it.., spice and… wolf?.. led southeast. Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose. He'd nearly missed it. Were her captors trying to disguise her scent from him. Would they think to do such a thing? His stomach twisted and the ache in his chest grew stronger.

Vaguely he despised himself for the weakness he felt. Loving this creature had become painful. He should have mated her when he had the chance instead of wasting time with the Miko. Her scent grew stronger as the sun began to set. He was closing in. A full moon rose into the sky. It was crimson and Sesshomaru stiffened. Red for blood? It was a bad omen.

Then he saw her. A creature, pale as the moon itself, leapt from tree to boulder to hilltop so fast that she would have been merely a blur to most beings. To his eyes, it was a woman in pale fur, sheets of silver hair streaming behind her. He wouldn't have recognized her at all except that her own scent had grown stronger and her pearlescent skin was all too familiar. He looked around and his heart sank. She was alone.

Finally, after such a long dormancy his demon broke free. His other side was too weak to hold it at bay any longer. He roared from the sky swooping down on her. She stopped short and turned sharply in another direction to avoid him. She was fast! A dark smile formed on his face. He was going to enjoy this.

Sesshomaru's demonic self, thrilled to see his prey attempting escape. Glowing red eyes zeroed in and the Daiyoukai jumped to the grounding racing after his human. When he caught her he'd mate her. She gave him consent and he was going to _force_ her into submission!

Catching her wasn't as easy as it was that last time. He was glad. That would not be as much fun. He strained himself but gained little ground. His throat projected a long low growl that could raise the hair on any neck. He saw her ahead running full speed. Jumping over obstacles dodging trees. Her scent: the familiar mixture of fear and determination.

He slowly closed the gap between them. When he was only yards from her she stopped suddenly and crouched low. He was forced to jump to avoid falling over her. While he was disoriented she streaked away from him then launched herself into the air with a ferocious roar.

She twisted like some lithe cat spinning to face him. He snarled and lunged for her as she soared out of his reach. Then her face caught the moon's rays. The Tenshi woman's eyes began to glow blue and markings on her wrists and ankles burned brightly. On her forehead blazed a full moon. Sesshomaru crouched, claws out, ready to spring after her again. In a clear commanding tone she began to speak.

"Fool! You seek to claim me? I am not one to be conquered! Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, you are Daiyoukai; blood of the great Inu Tashio! But I, I am Tenshi, Daughter Of The Moon!" Her head flew back and her arms stretched wide. She was dazzling!


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20: PAIN**

**(Kimiko)**

She saw him below her, eyes red and snarling! The beast within him had finally been unleashed. The sharp thread of fire now burned like the blue flames of hell. She heard her own voice chime like a bell, reverberating through the night sky. Power poured into her body and shot out from her limbs. On the ground he crouched, teeth bare and clearly transfixed. Triumphant she realized, she no longer had to fear this Demon; this creature that had frightened her so. She felt the terror of the past months flood out of her and her aura increased. She was alive and filled with such power!

She cast her mind outward. Exhilarated, she could sense the life force of every living thing for a hundred miles. From birds to beasts; humans, insects and demons alike. In the center of the torrent, was the raging inferno that was Sesshomaru! She felt his hate. The wild creature inside him yearned to sink its teeth into her flesh. His intense desire for her startled her but not nearly as much as his…. pain.

She blinked. Buried beneath the seething heat that was his demonic core lay something she could never have believed; a broken heart. The rabid monster she saw gazing at her though blood red eyes,….. the creature that haunted her nightmares,…. loved her.

Energy swirled around the Tenshi producing an unbreakable barrier. Once safe, Kimiko's thoughts turned inward. Her aura became clouded; confused. Heart thrumming in her chest, every moment of the past months came back to her. Every accidental touch, every hidden smile or unexpected kindness, each time she'd sensed the burning desire he kept so well hidden, swam before her eyes. When her mind finally cleared, it wasn't loathing or triumph she felt.

Looking down and the snarling demon below her, she knew. Her core twisted remembering the feel of his arms around her and the whisper of his breath in her ear. Her body burned thinking back to the first time she'd seen his golden eyes and the feel of his tongue on her neck.

Her whole being shattered and when the fragments came together again she was sure. She knew, fully and completely, without any shadow of doubt. She loved this beast that stared up at her like a wounded animal. She'd hurt him but rather than feeling vindicated for all the pain he'd caused her, a crushing pang of regret filled her soul. She'd brought this mighty being to his knees.

The power within her lessened and she began to descend. His eyes watched her like a predator stalking its prey. Her feet met the earth and she sank to the ground unable to remain standing. Lips pulled back over his fangs he growled. Standing erect he came closer and a spike of fear, so unlike any she'd felt before shot through her.

She could sense that he was livid and also,… confused. Flickering under the heated blood and anger, she felt a small flame of hope ignite in him. She knew what she had to do.

**(Sesshomaru)**

Sesshomaru marveled at the sheer power coming from the celestial being above him. She was both beautiful and awesome to behold. His demon blood exploded with desire for her and rage that she was out of his reach. The woman he'd chased, the human he'd grown to love despite his prejudices was not a human at all but a goddess and untouchable. His beast howled in frustration and his other half in despair.

She had run from him. Rejected him. She did not love him. Now the only feeling that fought against the fire in his middle was pain. His insides wrenched. _Is this what love is? Is this what father felt so long ago?_ This creature, this Tenshi, that he once yearned to see on her knees had cut him down instead. His right arm clutched his middle; as if trying to protect an open wound. Is this what love did to a person?

She shone in all her glory and their eyes met. While she looked into his very soul, something in her aura changed. Eyes wide, a look of surprise washed over her face. Never taking her eyes from his a single shining tear slide down her cheek. Gradually, the power twisting around her slowed and her light began to dim. The markings on her wrists and ankles faded and when her toes touched the earth even the moon marking on her forehead lessened to a degree. Silver hair framed green eyes that reflected his own.

She fell gracefully to her knees and watched him stand. What was the woman doing? Did she tire and lose her strength? He doubted so. Watching her he felt his beast begin to slide back under his control. He thought furiously…. _perhaps she_….. He crept closer his hopeful heart beating wildly. With slow movements she leaned forward and swept her pale hair slowly behind one pointed ear. Then the Tenshi tilted her head,… exposing her bare neck.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21: MATE**

**(Sesshomaru)**

He stood there for only a moment before he leapt forward, sinking his fangs deep into her skin. She moaned and her blood filled his mouth. The pure ecstasy of owning her sent a violent shiver from his scalp to his toes. It was no longer a question of if or when. From this point on, she belonged to him.

She whimpered and his jaws released. He tenderly lapped up the blood dripping from the wound, sealing it with his tongue. Lifting his head, he looked into her eyes and saw happiness and love in them.

Sesshomaru kissed his mate deeply and drew back with a yip. He'd felt tiny fangs graze his tongue and grinned crookedly. Reaching behind her head he gripped the nape of her neck. Gently he guided his mate until her lips touched the skin right below his jaw. He didn't have to explain further. He felt two sharp pricks: her teeth piercing his skin. Following his example she licked his wound clean. She tasted him longer than was necessary and the beast within him scrambled to get free once more. Something that was both a moan and a growl came from his throat and he pushed his mate to the ground bending over her. Sesshomaru leaned in and nuzzled Kimiko's neck whispering,

"Submit. My Tenshi, My mate, My love."

**(Kimiko)**

Whimpering she bared her neck again. Smiling at her, he began planting tiny kisses from her earlobe to her collar bone.

"Mine." Her mate whispered.

Heat began warming her middle and she found herself holding his face in her hands, guiding his lips back to hers. She kissed him with such intensity she became dizzy. His chest vibrated emitting a low purring sound. Their kissing changed tempo and became more urgent. His hands roamed the length of her body and she felt her clothing slide away. The cool night air felt good against her burning skin.

**(Sesshomaru)**

Sesshomaru broke their kiss and pulled up to his knees. Golden eyes took in every inch of the intoxicating creature beneath him. His breath unsteady, he untied his sash and removed his armor. Slipping the kimono from his shoulders, he watched as her gaze slid over his chest, devouring him with her eyes. Her exposed, milky body glimmered with otherworld light and he could contain his fire no longer. He had to have her: had to possess her; not just because he could. He wanted her by his side _now, and always_.

Moving gently Sesshomaru took care not to hurt the little Tenshi until slowly her cries of pain turned to moans of pleasure. There under the stars Sesshomaru took his mate.

**(Kimiko)**

Crying out she closed her eyes against the sting. She could tell he'd done his best not to hurt her and it melted her heart.

"You belong to me." He whispered.

"I belong to you." She agreed. Harder and harder he kissed her. The tension grew and she gasped as she willingly became his mate.

When her breath slowed somewhat he released her. She collapsed to the side, shaking. In the light of the full moon she saw an evil grin spread across his face before he gently lifted her from the ground. Sesshomaru cradled her in his arms and purred softly in her ear, nuzzling it with his nose. A hum of satisfaction escaped her throat before she could stop it.

He carried her over to sit against a tree and held her in his lap. With her mate's strong arms around her and her face buried in his fur, Kimiko drifted to sleep.

**(Sesshomaru)**

That was far from the last time Sesshomaru claimed his mate that night. Just when he'd thought he was through, the scent of her hair or a soft sigh would ignite his fire again. Finally, exhausted, his little Tenshi laughed and told him she needed rest. He smirked but acquiesced.

He watched the woman, curled up in his arms, smile sweetly in her sleep. Minute by minute he felt their bond grow. Their breathing fell into tandem. Her sensations became his sensations and he grinned. A deep calm rolled off his mate and into his soul. He pulled her close. His Kimiko. It was as if he couldn't be near enough to her. The need to protect her nearly overwhelmed him.

So _this_ was what his father wanted for him. All the bitterness he held for the Inu Youkai melted away. It was not weakness but happiness that Tashio desired for his son. Looking down at the half-human woman pressed against his chest Sesshomaru sighed.

When dawn broke across the eastern sky he opened his eyes. He hadn't been sleeping. Contemplating his near future, Sesshomaru came to some important decisions. This Lord of the Western Lands had no desire whatsoever to leave his mate's side…ever. Where he went, she'd go too. He wondered idly if this happened with every mating. Is this what the council had planned all along?

"Hnnn."

If so, they were fools. Still, he was looking forward to presenting her at court. She was magnificent. Sesshomaru felt stabs of anticipation when thinking of getting his mate with child. It was possible she was already pupped. It thrilled him. His offspring would be the most powerful beings on earth. He was more than prepared to do whatever it took to make that happen.

**(Kimiko)**

He was staring at her again, she felt it. She kept her eyes closed and hummed at the vibrations coming from him. All her senses seemed to increase as the night went on: hearing, smell,... touch. It was as though her sense of how he felt was magnified as well. Pride, loyalty, protectiveness, joy, love and something mischievous that she found delicious, poured from his aura and into her heart.

She didn't know what her mother felt about the pairing but she imagined a beautiful smiling face congratulating her. Kimiko's mind drifted to other things: her father. She would send a messenger to him or perhaps her mate would take her to visit him. Would he recognize her? She smiled thinking of Rin. The girl would positively burst when she found out.

A wicked thought passed through her mind when she thought of that Jaken and the demoness' that had made her life difficult. She'd have a long _discussion_ with them. She was now The Lady of the Western Lands. It was a powerful title, that much she knew but she didn't care. She'd never wanted any of that. She had the only part that mattered wrapped around her. Kimiko couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with the Demon Lord who took her as his mate.

**Epilogue:**

**(Sesshomaru)**

A pack of youngsters chased each other through tall grass and over sand dunes. Their mother smiled, calling out for them to be careful. Three males and two females, each with yellow eyes, silver hair and full moons on their foreheads, raced through the surf. Sesshomaru watched over his pups. They were everything a father could wish… and he wanted more. His gaze shifted….. Kimiko…..she was so beautiful. Her laugh sounded in his ears and her scent drifted across the beach. Her silver hair twisted, caught by the sea breeze, and blew wildly around her head, exposing her long neck. He growled. The fire in his middle flared to life. She turned toward him; a sly look on her face.

Green eyes met gold and they smiled. It was time to go home.


End file.
